There can be no Love without Justice
by Inuki-chan09
Summary: The inners have turned on Sailormoon, leaving her and Mamoru to die. But is there more to this than meets the eye? Who is behind this, and what do they want? UsaMam RR
1. Prologue: Abandoned

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it!

There can be no Love without Justice

Rating: M

This could quite possible turn into a crossover with some other Animes.

Summary: A new threat has surfaced in the form of mutiny among the sailor scouts. The four inners decide to abandon Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask on a desolate planet far into the galaxy. This is Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's struggle to return to their planet and reclaim what is theirs.

"You are a worthless waste of human flesh Usagi," screamed Rei.

"Why are you doing this Rei? I know I'm not the best leader, but this is getting out of control. Do you even know where we are?" cried Usagi.

"Oh, I know where we are, the place where you will meet your death."

"What the hell did I ever do to you guys! I thought we were friends, partners!"

"You are not only a horrible leader, but you are a terrible princess, even back in the Silver Millenium! We no longer feel the need to be partners with the likes of you and your soft hearted prince," yelled Makoto.

"You will regret the day you four deserted us out here!" screamed Tuxedo Mask.

"We highly doubt that. Even if you could get out of your bindings, you are a LONG ways away from earth, and without more than just the two of you, there won't be enough energy to attempt a sailor teleport. You two will be stuck on this barren wasteland of a planet," chuckled Minako.

Rei made to grab for the Imperium Silver Crystal, but when she touched it, a bright light erupted from it. Rei screamed and snatched her hand back, and clutched the charred appendage to her chest. The other three inners looked stunned and then angrily over at Usagi. Mercury pulled out her computer and began to type in some keys.

"It seems that the crystal cannot be taken from Sailor Moon forcefully. It would also seem that even if she willingly gave it up, no one but her would be able to use it. It is worthless to us now," stated Ami.

"Keep your damn crystal Usagi, it won't help you. Your pathetic prince and your weak ass self will never be able to leave, so you better get comfortable. May you rot in hell when you are done with this world," snickered Rei.

"If I go to hell, I'll meet you four there. Leave this place. If you continue to taunt us I won't be held accountable for what happens," threatened Usagi.

"Those are some pretty big words from a person in your position bitch. But no matter, we should be getting back to Earth anyways. It's time to decide what the fate of the people there shall be. I'm tired of sitting back and saving everyone else's ass at the expense of my own. It's time these people learn to appreciate great heroes like us," stated Minako.

With that said the four inners joined together in a circle and performed a sailor teleport, leaving behind Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in the darkness. Upon their return, the sailor scouts decided to take a little bit of time to rest and relax before they destroyed the people on earth.


	2. Where the hell are we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it!

Now, continue on with the story!

Mamoru slowly inched his way toward Usagi. The bindings on his ankles were catching on the rocks and dying shrubs that littered the ground. He knew that the sooner they got out of their confines the sooner they could come up with a plan to get back to earth. He could not believe that the senshi would do something like this. He had suspected them of being dissatisfied with the reaction they had gotten from the people of Tokyo, but he had never seen this coming. But never mind that, his Usako needed him to help her out of her bindings.

"Hold on Usako, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"I'm not going anywhere Mamo-chan, I can't even move around that well," joked Usagi.

'At least she hasn't lost her sense of humor in the face of this situation,' thought Mamoru. He then set about getting himself turned around so that his back was facing Usagi. It took a few minutes, through which Usagi vented out her anger in the form of words that Mamoru had never heard come out of her mouth, but he did finally get turned around. From there came the daunting task of freeing the knots that kept the two of them bound. The knots were not only intricate, but had been tied very tightly. Mamoru sat there for what felt like hours, and could have very well been, until Usagi's bindings around her hands came loose.

Usagi sat up and rubbed her sore wrists. There was dried blood crusting over on her wrists, testament to how tightly the ropes had been tied. She then turned to Mamoru and began to perform the same service for him. Finally sometime later, Usagi was able to free Mamoru from the robes that bound him, and both of them turned to the bindings on their ankles.

"Usako, are you alright?" asked Mamoru.

"Yes and no Mamo-chan, physically I'll heal in a few days. Mentally, I don't know how to handle this situation. I can understand their anger at this thankless job, but on the otherhand the safety of the people of Earth is our duty. We shouldn't get a 'reward' for performing good deeds. I don't understand their need to now harm the people of Earth; doesn't that defeat the purpose for which we have fought for the last 4 years? I'm just so confused," sighed Usagi.

"I understand Usako, they weren't even my senshi, and I feel betrayed. I thought I could at least call them friends, but this proves me to be wrong. I can understand your feeling of betrayal though; I remember how I felt when Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite turned their backs on me. Now it's their loves turns to be the betrayers."

"I feel like I should have seen this coming. They seemed more restless the last few months, and in the past couple of fights they have been taking a backseat in the fighting………wait……I understand it now. They were backing off so that you and I would waste more energy and then be easier to capture and transport here, where ever we are."

Mamoru's Point of View

At that, Usagi had such a look of pained hatred on her face that I had to clutch her to me. That kind of look should never have to cross the face of my Usako. She has such an encompassing compassionate nature that this sort of situation could possible crush her spirit……if she were anyone else. No, my Usako is too strong to let this instance ruin all that we have fought for. I know now, that no matter the planning the senshi put into this plan, that Usako and I will find a way to get back to Earth, and we will be kicking some senshi ass.

Normal Point of View

Usagi stood up and stretched her aching limbs. When Mamoru had done the same thing, they both decided to take in their surroundings. The planet that they had been dumped on appeared to be a barren waste land. The only thing that seemed to thrive here were the rocks. The terrain was mountainous. The large mounds of rocks rose out of the ground and seemed to have been made as if someone had dropped a large handful of gravel there, except the "gravel" was boulder size.

Mamoru decided that if they were going to get anywhere, they obviously had to begin moving. So he spun around in a circle with his right arm stretched out straight in front of him. When he stopped, he needed to take a small break.

Usagi gave her man a weird look and decided to ask him what he was doing. "What the hell was that? Did those ropes cut off the circulation to your brain or something?"

"No, I was trying to decide what direction we should go. I figured that was as good a method as any seeing as how every direction looks the same. I also figured that might get a smile on your face." Mamoru smiled at her and gave her a wink to go with it.

Usagi couldn't help it, even with everything crashing in around them, the fact that Mamoru could still be so silly made her want to cry she was so relieved. She did end up smiling for her Mamo-chan, which in turn earned her another of his secret smiles that he reserved only for her. Usagi looked off into the direction that Mamoru had pointed to when he had stopped spinning, and surveyed the area that they would be exploring. Seeing a golden opportunity, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand, and when she turned to him he swooped in and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was the most passionate kiss that the two had ever shared, and Usagi reveled in it. When his tongue swept across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to him. He dominated her mouth and the kiss, but Usagi decided two could play this game. It turned into a duel of tongues, which Mamoru ended up winning, though Usagi wasn't complaining. She pulled away and looked up into his midnight blue eyes questioningly.

"What was that for Mamo-chan?"

"I don't know what we will find, but I want you to know that I love you, and I know that we will try our damnedest to get back to Earth my princess."

"Oh, Mamo-chan, I know we will find a way to get back. This universe is too big for there not to be some form of life, even way out here. It's just up to us to find it."

With that, the two headed out hand in hand, into the unknown territory. Neither knew what to expect, or whether there would be anything to find, but they knew that they would never get home to help everyone if they sat on their asses all day.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I also want to thank my first reviewer: sailorstars16! You are awesome, and I hope you keep reading! To everyone else, ENJOY THE STORY!


	3. Is that even possible?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or anything associate with it.

I just want to say thanks to all of my reviewers so far: Sarah Lynn 86, Sailorstars16, Aleric, and SailorThunder. You guys have helped me to decide that I will continue on with this story. I wasn't sure if I would, but since you like it, I will press on!

Ok, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Usagi was beginning to sweat. It was so damn hot out, and there wasn't even a sun in the sky! All of the warmth and light seemed to come FROM the planet. Yet, she knew she had to press onward. The people of earth needed her to stop her errant senshi. Her and Mamoru had been walking for what seemed like hours, and it had to have been because there was no way one could be this tired unless you had been exerting energy for a long period of time. She was beginning to despair of finding anything in the immediate area. They may have to travel all the way to the other side of the damn planet just to find some form of life.

As Usagi was wallowing in her thoughts, Mamoru tripped and lurched forward, and since they were holding hands, Usagi lost her balance as well. Mamoru landed face down on the ground, with Usagi on his back, and groaned as he rolled over. He sat up and looked over to see what he had tripped over, but all he saw was a sliver of metal. When he reached out to grab it, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and whirled to the left to see what was moving. He let out a sigh, 'Damn, it's just Usagi rubbing her…ass. Hmmm, maybe I should offer to help her with that task?'

Usagi turned and looked at him, just in time to see the look of lust that passed over his face. "Oh no, Oh Hell no! Don't think those kinds of thoughts right now Mamo-chan! We have a job to do and that is getting back to earth, not sating our lust!" Usagi exclaimed, flustered at her own reaction to the look in his midnight eyes.

Mamoru shook his head, trying to somehow dislodge the "thoughts" that were running through his head. He knew now was not the right time for that kind of train of thought. So with much difficulty, Mamoru turned his head away from Usagi and concentrated on the sliver of metal he tripped over. Again, he made a grab for it. But the damn thing wouldn't budge, so he pulled harder and harder. Finally the metal began to move and the whole ground in a 3' by 3' square around the metal bar began to lift.

Usagi backed up about 10' from where Mamoru stood. She wasn't scared of what would be through the door, but she wasn't taking any chances. 'Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that Usagi, and maybe you might be able to convince yourself.'

Mamoru was slightly nervous about what to expect when the door fully opened. He was afraid to stick his head in, just incase he didn't like what was inside, but he knew he needed to at least look, just incase there was something in there that might help them get home. So, when it finally opened and the door didn't seem to be going back down, Mamoru stuck his head in the hole.

"HOLY SHIT! USAKO! COME HERE!"

"Oh God Mamo-chan! What is it? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but you will never believe what is down here, unless you come and see!"

"Ok, I'm coming."

When Usagi reached Mamoru, he scooted over to give Usagi room to stick her head in as well. What Usagi saw blew her mind away. There was an entire WORLD below the surface of this planet! It was like having a ceiling over your entire world. There were structures protruding from the ground, everywhere. There seemed to be a mile, at least, between the ground below and the "ground" that Mamoru and Usagi were currently laying on. When you went through the door, there seemed to be a clear sort of "room" that you dropped into. It reminded Usagi of the elevator from the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which she and the outers had seen recently. Wait a minute.

"Mamo-chan, are we forgetting something?"

"Ummm, not that I know. Why do you ask?"

"The inner senshi may have sent us here, but what about the outers?"

"Hey, that's a brilliant idea! See if you can get Haruka or Michiru on the communicator."

"Ok, let me do that before we descend into that……whatever it is down there."

Usagi fiddled with the communicator for a few minutes before she was able to get it to turn on.

"Haruka! Michiru? Setsuna? Hotaru? Is anyone there? Please come in! Mamo-chan and I need you!"

"…………………Usagi? Is that you? Where are you! What happened? Setsuna said you were no longer on Earth? Where the HELL are the INNERS?" screamed Haruka.

"Haruka! Hold on! Let me answer the first couple of questions before you shoot more at me! Ok, ummm, I don't know where we are; on some seemingly barren planet in some distant galaxy would be my guess. I don't know where the Inners are, but they dumped us out here, and now we have no way of home yet," breathed Usagi.

"Hold on, we'll come and get you!"

"NO! You need to stay there! The inners are planning something, and someone needs to keep them from achieving whatever they are trying to do."

"But, what about you two? We can't just leave you out there princess, even if the prince is with you!"

"You are going to have to do so, if Mamo-chan and I can't find our way back in two weeks, then you can come and get us, but until then, keep your positions and try to sabotage the inners!"

"Ok, fine, but I don't like this. I'll go and tell the others about this plan. Hold tight, and get your ass back here in ONE piece!"

"Sure thing Ruka, you know me! Always the careful one!"

"Haha, that'll be the day Usa. Ok, Uranus out."

"Moon out over here."

Usagi closed the communicator and turned to Mamoru. He just nodded his head to let her know that he had heard everything that was said and there was no need to repeat. He then turned his head to the door again and studied the clear room.

"You think we should get in?"

"We don't really have any other options open to us right now Mamo-chan, and there isn't a lot to loose right now, so I say hell ya, lets try it out."

"Ok, it's your call, so let jump on in."

But before he could move more than a couple of inches toward the door there were suddenly arms wrapped around him. His eyes shot to the person in front of him, and he then closed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He licked her lips to get her to open up for him, and she did without hesitation. The arms wrapped around her back moved around to her front and grabbed her upper arms. Her hands had found their way into his hair and were now caressing the silky strands with the utmost care. When Mamoru sucked her tongue into his mouth, Usagi couldn't help but moan a little at the sensations that were coursing through her body and seemed to migrate toward the point between her legs. She was now straddling Mamoru's lap, and could clearly feel how "happy" he was at their current positions. It was then that she realized that now was not the time to be doing this kind of thing. So, she reluctantly pushed her lover away from her.

Mamoru was stunned when she lightly pushed him away. He looked into her eyes questioningly, but she just shook her head no, and then looked into the hole. It was then that Mamoru stopped thinking with his OTHER brain and began to function again. He knew he shouldn't have pushed it. They were in a life altering situation and now was not the time to have sex. So he stood up and lifted Usagi with him. If he was going to die here, he would do it with his lover in his arms. Without another thought, Mamoru jumped into the hole.

Hope you all like this chapter, since it is currently 2:43am and I need to be up for an 8am class! Oh well, some things are more important. Please Review and let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome at anytime!


	4. Claustrophobia sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers! You guys are just great!

In response to **_Aleric_**: Yes, I am going for a very different story. Most people portray Usagi as a whiny, weak, idiot child. That isn't all correct, and I HATE that the anime has her looking and acting so stupidly. I have every one of the mangas, and in the mangas she isn't nearly so bad. She is a lot more mature, and she handles things in a better fashion, so that's what I am going with. I'm glad that it seems to be original, that's what I'm going for!

Now on with the story!

Usagi screamed as Mamoru jumped into the "box" thingy. As soon as they were inside, Usagi took stock of everything around them. There seemed to be little circle-button things all around the "box"...SNAP…………'Oh shit! This is not good, not good at all! OMG, We're gonna die!' Usagi's mind was going into overdrive as she panicked over the door snapping shut. She looked over at Mamoru, who didn't look any better. His eyes had gone wide, and slightly panicked while a light sheet of sweat had coated his face. It was then that Usagi remembered that Mamoru was claustrophobic. 'Good lord, what else can go wrong? I had better go over there and try to calm him down before he has a heart atta…ooof!' just as Usagi had been about to finish her mental sentence, Mamoru had latched his arms tightly around her waist, burying his head into her chest, directly between her breasts. On any other occasion, Usagi would have been either extremely flustered or appalled, but right now he needed to feel safe or he would go into shock. Damn it, if he needed to take refuge there, then so be it. She would take one for the team! (an: ha-ha, I'll take one for the team any day! JK, I'm not like that!)

Mamoru hadn't known what to expect when he had jumped into the "box", but the door shutting had not been in his mental plan of action. Now he was suffering for his inability to visualize every scenario. He turned toward Usagi, and shoved his head in-between her breasts. This position always seem to calm him down for some reason, maybe it was because he could smell his Usako so well when he was here. He could feel her arms come up and wrap around his head as she whispered nonsense words to his scattered brain. It didn't make a difference what she was saying, but just hearing her voice made it just a little easier to relax in this LITTLE "box" thingy. When he felt calm enough to raise his head, he looked around and noticed that although the "door" had shut; it was not dark, which made it even easier to get a grip on his emotions. He took a look around the little room they were currently in, and noticed the little button things too. When he had just about reached one, the whole box had lurched away from the "door" and began to make a decent.

Usagi clutched onto Mamoru and held on for dear life. The room had begun to move just as Mamoru had been quieting down, but now both of them were on edge. This whole journey just kept getting weirder and weirder. They weren't moving overly fast, but they seem to be getting closer, faster than they had anticipated. When they got closer to the ground, Usagi was able to make out little house-like structures. There seemed to be quite a few of them, with some little plots that looked like they were used to grow food with. Upon even closer inspection, Usagi could make out little creatures walking around everywhere. The first startling fact that her mind registered was that the "people" below her were blue. Not just blue, but a BRIGHT, ROYAL blue. They were remarkably humanoid in the way that they looked. The only features that were not humanoid were the two antennae that sprouted out of their foreheads, one above each eye. They also had four arms instead of two. Some of the people looked up and saw the little room carrying Mamoru and Usagi. They began to point, and some got downright excited looking. The little room seemed to be carrying Usagi and Mamoru to the largest structure among all of the little houses in the "village".

"Mamo-chan? I'm scared; I don't know what is going to happen! I can only hope that they are friendly, and that we don't piss them off."

"Usako, you know that we didn't have any choice about coming down here. We would have baked if we had stayed out there on the planet. I'm sure that everything will turn out fine, trust me. I will protect you, even if I have to die trying. I've done it many times before, and I will continue to do so forever. I love you my Usako."

"Oh Mamo-chan! I love you too. I just hope that it doesn't come down to you dying to protect me. Oh! Look! We seem to be coming to a stop in front of that big building."

"Yeah, better not ask any questions yet, we don't know if they will be able to understand what we are saying or not."

While Usagi and Mamoru had been talking, the room had approached the big structure, and there were now many of the blue people out in front of the building. Some looked more elaborately dressed than some of the others. There was one, a couple of inches taller than all of the others, and it was standing in front of the others. It seemed to be the leader of the group, and it held a surprised and pleased look on its face. Most of the others held curious looks on there faces, while there were some with scared, angry, or bored looks on their faces. The room slowed to a stop, about ten feet in front of the leader, and suddenly the bottom dropped out, dumping Usagi and Mamoru on the ground, with Mamoru breaking Usagi's fall with his back. They stood up and dusted themselves off, then turned to face the strange people of this planet. Just as Usagi was about to speak, the leader beat her to it.

"We are most pleased to meet you my princess. It is quite an honor for the princess of the silver millennium to visit this humble planet. Please follow me, and we will provide you with a place to make home while you tell us exactly what your reason is for this unexpected visit. It has been many, many years since a member of the royal family of the moon came to this planet, and we eagerly await to here your tale. We felt no crash of a space craft, so I would like to also know how you made it this far out with out a means of travel. But for now, you may follow me as I escort you to your room."

'What the hell! That…man…was speaking lunarian, and I understood him! This is so weird! How does he know lunarian? How did he know I was the princess for that matter! Why did he speak of the silver millennium as if it's still around? My head hurts! I need to stop thinking now.' Usagi's head felt like it was about to explode, and as she turned to Mamoru, her knees suddenly gave out from the stress that she was experiencing.

Mamoru caught his lover before she could hit the ground and followed the man as people rushed around to accommodate the princess. He wanted some answers and the only way to get them was to follow the leader wherever he was leading them.

HA! What do you think now? I wasn't sure how this chapter would go, but I'm very pleased with it. I bet you never thought he would speak lunarian! I didn't either until I typed it out! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think of it! And read the next chapter if you have some questions that need answered!


	5. Inners, Outers, and storytime

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it, but I do own the story line for this fanfic! That belongs to me! HAHAHAHA

I would like to just take a moment to thank all of my reviewers, both on and on You guys are flippin sweet! ( I know, nobody says that word but me and my friends, my roommates always make fun of me for it.)

Now, on with the story!

Everything was silent in the park. It was around four o'clock in the morning and everyone was sleeping. Suddenly a gust of wind swept across the quiet landscape, and four scantily dressed women appeared in a clearing near the lake that was in the park. Each woman was wearing their respective color, but their fuku's had been drastically changed.

Rei's was still red, but it was now more of a strapless dress that was only as long as the skirt of her fuku. It was blood red, and so tight that you could see every little detail of her body as if she weren't wearing anything at all. Her shoes had changed only a little bit, instead of the modest heel that her other shoes had, the heels on these shoes were a good four to five inches. It was mind boggling how she managed to still walk, let alone with only a minimal amount of tripping. Her hair was still as long as it used to be, but now she had deep blood red highlights streaking through it. Her make-up was very hooker-like, and she had gloves that went all the way past her elbows.

Minako's outfit wasn't any better. Her "dress" was a golden-orange color, and it had two thin straps that crisscrossed over her back, which was open all the way down the base of her spine. Again, the bottom of the dress only went down as far as her fuku skirt had gone. The front dipped down low between her breasts and showed quite a bit of cleavage. Her shoes had also been exchanged for a pair of heels, but her shoes were only three and a half inch heels, and were the same color as her dress. Her hair was not in its traditional style. The orange ribbon had been ditched for a more elegant style, except that the nature of her dress totally over powered any elegance she was shooting for.

Makoto's outfit was nothing like Rei or Minako's dresses. Makoto had traded in her fuku top for a short, forest green, racer back halter-top. It didn't quite reach her bellybutton, and dipped quite low in the front. Her skirt had been traded for a pair of short shorts. They looked more like boy short panties, not an actual pair of shorts. She chose to keep the green boots that she wore as a senshi, but her hair was now down. Her hair came down to just below her shoulders, and it was wavy and curly.

Ami was the most tastefully dressed out of any of them. She had on a light blue tank top, that wasn't too tight, nor did it reveal a lot of anything. Her skirt was actually longer than her fuku skirt. It went to about two inches above her knees. She had on modest heels, maybe two inches. Her hair was the same way except for the two locks in the front that had been pulled up with two bobby pins.

The four of them were holding hands, as required to perform a teleportation. When the wind had died down, they all turned on Rei. She had been the one to come up with the idea to leave Usagi and Mamoru on a deserted planet so that they could not mess with their plans, so naturally they turned to her for further guidance.

"Let's go, I need some sleep before we come up with an idea to teach these people to appreciate their protectors," stated Rei.

"Ok, when do you guys want to meet up again?' questioned Minako.

"Does 2:00pm sound like a good time for tomorrow?" asked Ami.

"Yeah, we could meet at Rei's shrine," said Makoto.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you ladies tomorrow then," confirmed Rei.

"Ok."

With that, all of the girls went their separate ways and went to bed. They had a lot of planning to begin tomorrow, but with the Prince and Hime out of the way, there was time to relax and plan.

With the Outers

"Michiru, I'm going to go crazy if I don't go after Koneko-chan right now!"

"Haruka don't be silly. She and the Prince are safe for now. We need to focus our efforts on what the inners are planning."

"We all need to begin a nightly patrol around the area of the city. The inners are up to something that could be very disastrous if we don't stall them till Usagi-Hime can get back," stated Setsuna.

"Haruka-papa, breathe. Usagi-Hime will be fine. The people of Earth will not be unless you can control your temper. I know this looks bad, but we need to just focus on the goal and listen to what our Hime had told us to do," reasoned Hotaru.

"I know, all of you are right, but I just worry about Koneko. Even if she is with the prince, anything could happen to them. We may be rid of Chaos for the moment, but that doesn't mean there aren't more things like him out there."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Haruka, you have the west side of the city as your patrol. Michiru, you take the east side. Hotaru, you have the south. I will obviously be patrolling the north. I want to know where those four are, and I want to know where they go every moment. We will not fail our Hime again. Remember, all we need to do is stall them until Usagi can find a way to return to Earth. Got it?" questioned Setsuna.

"Got it."

Now, to Usagi and Mamoru!

Mamoru followed the tall blue man. He led them through many hallways; so many that Mamoru lost himself after several minutes and had no idea where the hell he was. All he could do was hold tightly to his Usako, and follow the man, hoping that they would have some bandages that he could wrap her wrists with. When they finally came to a stop at a room, the blue man opened the door, and led them inside. The room was beyond anything that Mamoru would have guessed these people would have had. The bed alone was HUGE. There was an ornate canopy about it, and when closed you wouldn't be able to see inside. At the foot of the bed, there was what to be a chest. Beautiful tapestries covered the walls, and intricately designed rugs littered the floor. The colors were mostly blues and purples mixed in with some silver. All in all, the room was gorgeous.

The blue man went over to a vanity that sat on the side of the room, pushed up against the wall. He messed around in the drawers and finally produced what appeared to be gauze, and some jelly looking stuff.

"Here, this is for the Hime. Her wrists look bruised and battered. I will wait until you are ready to meet with us before I ask you how this happened. Clean her up and rest. When you are ready to talk, we will be ready to listen. Just let one of the men outside your door know that you wish to speak with me, and he will bring you to me. For now, rest and relax, and know that you are among friends here."

Even though what he said was in lunarian, Mamoru understood every word he said. He nodded his head, and the blue man left the room, shutting the door behind him. Now that Mamoru was alone with his Usako, he needed to treat her wrists. He put the salve on her wrists and wrapped the bandage around it. When he was finished, he carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he thought of how fortunate they were to find themselves among a people who knew of the silver millennium. His last though was of his beautiful Usako laying next to him.

Hours later (slight lime, nothing big, just wanted to let everyone know it's coming, if you don't like, skip to the next set of parenthesis)

Usagi felt so warm. She wanted to just curl up in a ball and bask in the warmth forever. When she stretched, she felt the arms around her tighten, and a warm brush of air sweep past her ear. "Usako." Usagi smiled. Mamoru was dreaming of her, and if the thing pressing into her butt was any indication, the dream was a pretty good one. She turned in his embrace and looked into his peaceful face. When he was sleeping, his guard was down, and he looked completely at peace, like a small child. Yet, if there was one thing Mamoru Chiba was not, it was a small child. He was all hard, muscled, sexy man… 'Oh god, I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this when we are sharing a bed. The man is too sexy for his own good, let alone mine.' Usagi moved around, trying to find a position that would ease the ache that was building up in her. All she succeeded in accomplishing was not only waking Mamoru, but brushing up against Mamoru's "other" head, and causing the ache to intensify. When she moved again, she heard Mamoru groan softly in her ear. 'Wow that really got him going. Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I did this…' Usagi arched her back and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When her body, from her breasts to her thighs, touched Mamoru's, he suddenly flew into action. His grip around her waist tightened, and he rolled so that he was on top of her. He looked deeply into her eyes before he lowered his head. Usagi whimpered pitifully when he chose to bypass her lips, and go right for her throat.

Mamoru couldn't believe his little Usako would toy with him like that when they were sharing a bed. He had been trying to pretend to sleep, but when she had moved so that his aching manhood had been cradled between her sweet thighs, he couldn't help but groan. She was quite a vixen when she wanted to be. Now he had her right where he wanted her…right beneath him, where she couldn't escape. His right hand came up and cupped her left breast squeezing it gently and then rolling her nipple between his fingers. His lips trailed down her neck to her pulse point and began to suck lightly. She was moaning and writhing, and they hadn't even shed any clothes yet. He moved his hand and prepared to delve under her bra when a knock on the door interrupted their play time.

(End of lime, continue on with the story)

Mamoru removed his hand and got up from the bed. When he got to the door and opened it up, what greeted him was no surprise. The guard at the door looked up at him and bowed.

"Sir is the Hime up and ready to converse with our leader?" he questioned.

"Yes, she is up, and we will be ready to follow you in a few moments."

"Ok, I will be right here, take your time."

"Ok."

Mamoru went back into the room and over to Usagi. She was still lying on her back on the bed, her chest heaving with her labored breathing. She turned her head to look at Mamoru and smiled when she saw the look of love in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to end their fun either, but duty calls. He lifted her up, and the two made their way to the door. When they were out in the hallway, the guard motioned for them to follow him. He led them back through the twisting hallways, all the way to the main hall. He opened the door and bowed as they walked through. They made their way toward the chair at the end of the long table, where the leader was seated. He motioned for them to take a seat, and they chose two seats on his left, Usagi sitting directly next to the leader, and Mamoru next to her.

"Now, time to get down to business. To what do we owe this surprise visit from our dear Hime?"

Usagi took a deep breath and then began to tell him her tale, from the Silver Millennium to present day Tokyo after the battle with Chaos.

Wow, that was my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys like it, next chapter will be dealing with the blue man's disbelief at what happened to the Silver Millennium and the inner's plans! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Story of the blue people and leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or anything associated with it.

I would like to thank every one of my reviewers so far: Sarah Lynn 86, Sailorstars16, Aleric, SailorThunder, ffgirlmoonie, Moon-of-serenity,

xgabymanalox, inunkag4ever, and Kukaburry. You guys are awesome and I appreciate your input!

Now, on with the story!

"…and that is how we have come to be on your planet."

The blue man, now known as Keishiki, sat in stunned silence. His face revealed nothing to Usagi. She could not tell if he was just shocked, or if he was about to call them liars. He stood up from the table and began to pace the floor behind his chair. When Usagi took a closer look at him, he was actually muttering to himself. Since Usagi was not super-human, she could not make out what he was saying, but she figured that he was trying to figure out how everything that she described could have happened.

"So, you are trying to tell me that you died, more than a thousand years ago, were reincarnated, have been fighting for the last 4 years for EARTH, and now your inner court has turned on you and dumped you like a pile of yesterday's used Kleenex?"

"Ummm……yeah, that sounds about right."

"How the hell did you come to be fighting FOR Earth? Last I checked, Earth wasn't a part of the Silver Alliance and they were at odds with the Moon!"

"Mother sent me there because she knew I would be happier there and that I would one day find my prince." Usagi looked up into Mamoru's face lovingly. He, in turn, smiled down at her, his love shining freely in his eyes.

"Well, I can see that you are very happy with your prince. I'm sorry about you being dumped out here; it is quite a ways from your own solar system. You may not know this, but we were set to join the Silver Alliance. We had been looking into joining in your alliance because a worm hole opened up not 100 light-years from our planet and it ends right on the outskirts of your solar system, but one day we no longer heard from the Moon, and we figured that there were just some things that needed to be worked out. We are immortal beings, so the flow of time seems to fly by us. I had not realized that a thousand years had passed until you came to us. You are definitely the sweet little Hime that I met so long ago. You probably don't remember when my envoy came to the moon. You were such a bundle of energy, always running from here to there, with those eight guardians of yours trailing right behind you. It was quite entertaining to watch."

"Why didn't you ever come through the worm hole when you found that you weren't getting any responses from the Moon?" inquired Mamoru.

"Well. There once were two peoples that resided on this planet, the top dwellers and then us. Obviously they lived on the face of the planet, and we lived below. The top dwellers were a very barbaric race, and envied our way of living. They sent a spy down to find out how we lived the way that we did. When the spy got here, he was discovered and he lashed out at his captors. He ended up killing several men before we were able to take him down. He was executed the next day. When the top dwellers found out that we had killed their spy, they were murderous. It didn't matter that he had killed some of our people, only that we killed him. Eventually this dispute led to an all out war on this planet. Some how, and we still don't know how, the barbarians were able to obtain a terrible weapon. I never actually saw it; all I know is that our scientists told us to strengthen our shields to their maximum, for that weapon could take out the entire planet if used incorrectly.

The top dwellers, who had never used technology like that, didn't know what to do with it, and the machine had a malfunction, a "melt-down" if you please. There was a huge booming explosion. Our entire world shook with it. When it had calmed down, we sent several men to the surface to figure out what happened. They came back and told us that the entire surface had been obliterated. There was nothing left except pieces. The surface life was gone, no plants, no people, no anything. Even to this day, nothing will grow on our surface, so we must remain below and live the way we always have. We did not find out till later, but the explosion also took out the moon that belonged to our planet, and the worm hole that had been so close. That is the reason we have never been able to return to your solar system. The moon was quite a tragedy. There was a race of people that resided there that had nothing to do with our dispute. They had no idea what was going on, and so they had no idea to prepare for such a catastrophe. Now we will never know them they way we had hope we would be able to."

"Wow that is quite a story. That is very sad for those moon people. I have a question for you. I don't mean to be abrupt, but we must be getting home. The people of our planet are facing a disaster themselves. So here is my question: Do your people ever venture out of your planet? Do you think we could get a ride home?"

"Very seldom Hime. We have no need to leave the safety of our planet. We do go sometimes, so we have a fleet space craft that you could use. Yet, I must warn you. Our space crafts are very primitive and will probably only get you to the next planet over. I know it is not much, but it is the best we can offer you."

"I guess we have no choice do we? Could we please borrow a space craft? As much as I am enjoying your hospitality, we really must be getting home, or we may not have a home to return to."

"Anything you need my Hime, we will give to you. It gives me peace of mind to know what had happened to the Queen, and I hope you will let us know if you are able to take down your senshi and when you establish your kingdom afterwards. We may be very far away, but we would like to join in any alliance you form."

"That would be lovely. We will be contacting you when we are able to reach Earth again."

"Well then, follow me and I will show you to the room we store our space ships in."

With that, the three left the room and Keishiki led them to the space craft room.

--------With the Outers--------

Haruka was crouched in a tree on the grounds of the Hikawa Shrine. They had all located a senshi and were now following the senshis around the city, keeping tabs on them like the Hime had told them to. Haruka was growing bored. All Rei seemed to do was primp herself to get ready to go out. She had already been at it for 3 hours! This was beginning to get ridiculous, they only thing she had achieved was to make herself look like a cheap hooker. 'A very cheap hooker! I wonder what kind of guy would want to hook up with THAT.' Haruka snickered when she thought of this. Rei had always been a little sluttish, even getting drunk and hitting on the Prince in front of Usagi-sama. It was quite disgraceful for a member of the Hime's court. Yet, now she seemed to have gotten out of control with herself. Haruka looked on in disgust as Rei put bright red lipstick on, adding oil to the fire of her disgrace.

Suddenly, Haruka's communicator began to vibrate. She sprinted away from the shrine, to a secluded clearing in the park, and opened her communicator. Setsuna appeared and told Haruka that the other three inners were headed over to the Shrine to meet with Rei. This was their chance to find out what the inners were planning, and Setsuna wanted everyone to meet a block away from the shrine so that they could form a plan on how to listen in on the conversation between the inners. Haruka confirmed that she would be there and then shut the communicator. Haruka smiled. 'This was about to get a lot more fun.'

---------With Usagi, Mamoru, and Keishiki----------------

Mamoru found himself in a little space craft, strapped into his seat and waiting for the ship to prepare to take off. He and Usagi were on their own once they were in space, and they would need to follow that map that Keishiki had given them to get to the next planet, one that was more advanced and would be able to provide them with more suitable transportation.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi and grimaced. She looked like a wreck. A sheen of sweat had broken out on her skin, and her eyes were somewhat crazed. Her pupils were dilated and her hands were wringing in her lap. He reached over and grabbed her hands and held them in his own. She started and then looked up into his face. When she saw his smile, she gave him a small one in return.

"Everything will be alright Usako, don't worry. We will return to Earth and save our people. We will get to that planet, and we will do so in one piece. So have a little faith, and take a deep breath. I can't fly the ship and take care of you if you go into shock!"

Usagi smiled at his little joke. She knew she was blowing this out of proportions, but she couldn't help but be scared. The only times she had been in space had been when she teleported. This was slightly different from teleportation (obviously!) and it made her slightly uneasy about the space craft.

"I know everything will be fine Mamo-chan, but I can't help but thing 'What if something goes wrong?', everyone on earth is depending on us, regardless if they know it or not. I just don't want to let them down."

"You won't Usako, you just need to have faith is us, and trust me. I would never let anything happen to you."

"Mamo-chan, I love you so much. I trust you. Take us home."

"Can do."

The speaker that was in the middle of the board of buttons in front of the two suddenly switched on.

"You both ready?" asked Keishiki.

"We are ready and raring to go!"

"Ok, we are opening the door, and you only need to fly out that door."

"Ok, good bye Keishiki! I hope we see you again someday!"

"Good bye to you Hime and I know that we will be seeing each other again. Good Luck, and be safe."

With that, the door slowly opened. When it had opened all of the way, Mamoru brought the ship around and flew out the door, into the unknown.

Please REVIEW! I hope you guys are ok with this. I now have to write my English paper that is due….TOMORROW! Haha, I belong to a facebook group that is called "Procrastinators of the world unite…..Tomorrow!" I LOVE THAT! It describes me perfectly. Haha, anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll update soon.


	7. Sacred fire and getting lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or anything associated with it.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! If you have any ideas you want me to know about, feel free to let me know about them. I am writing this story completely free hand. Whatever comes to mind when I start typing is what I type. So feel free to give input!

Now, on with the story!

Rei sat on the floor directly in front of the sacred fire. She had been preparing for a fire reading for the last hour, now she was just waiting on the other three. They all wanted to know what had become of Usagi before they formed any plans. Rei knew that Usagi was too stubborn to die outright, especially when she had her prince with her to encourage her.

'That was a mistake.' Rei thought about keeping Mamoru with Usagi. None of the other inners knew, but Rei had been hitting on Mamoru for the last four years. He had denied her at every turn, but Rei kept it up. She couldn't believe that Usagi could have a man as perfect as Mamoru. She didn't deserve a man like Mamoru; she couldn't handle a real man. Usagi was just a crybaby, ditzy, annoying, immature, pig of a girl. She was ugly too. Now, Rei was pretty, well mannered, elegant, and mature. She was the one that should be the Hime, she should be the one that got Mamoru, and she should be the one that got to be the leader. It just wasn't fair. Yet, with Mamoru evading her whenever she made a move, she finally decided to just leave him to Usagi, he wasn't worth the time to break in. Still, Usagi didn't deserve him. Rei had been the catalyst for this plan. She had slowly planted thoughts in the minds of the other inners to turn them against the princess. It had taken a while, but the seeds of doubt that she had planted had bloomed into disloyalty to the princess. Rei would not rest until she got what was due to her.

KnockKnock

'Oh, they're here.' Rei jumped up and ran to the door. When she pulled it open, she saw the three other girls on the other side and ushered them into the shrine. They followed her into the fire reading room and situated themselves around Rei in a semi-circle fashion with her in front of them. No one said a word, fearing it would disrupt the sacred fire.

"Sacred fire, I command you to show me what has become of the prince and princess."

The fire leapt up until it was barely brushing the ceiling. All was quiet for a moment, until an image appeared in the fire. The image was of Usagi and Mamoru flying away from a planet in a little space craft. Both seemed unharmed, and that infuriated Rei. When she was about to get up and throw a fit the sacred fire began to speak.

"You four are a disgrace to the sailor senshi. You have not only abandoned your Hime, but you placed her and her prince in danger and then left them to die. This action is unforgivable. You are thereby stripped of your powers and are no longer sailor senshi. This is by order of the former Queen Serenity. She is sorely disappointed in you four. As for you, priestess, this is the last time you will be able to see into the sacred fire Rei Hino, former Princess of Mars. This is your doing and you will suffer the consequences of your actions. I hope whatever you were planning to get out of this situation was worth leaving your princess. Now, LEAVE, and do not come back. I have never burned you before, but that doesn't mean I can't or won't."

Rei looked at the fire in disbelief as it shrunk and then snuffed out. It was bad luck for the sacred fire of a shrine to extinguish. She could not believe all that the sacred fire had told her. Her powers couldn't be gone! They couldn't! She had always had these powers; they couldn't just be taken from her. Yet she knew by the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach that her powers were truly gone. The other three girls had similar looks on their faces. By unspoken agreement, all four threw their right hands into the air and shouted out their planet name to call upon the power that they had been born with. Nothing happened, their pens didn't even appear. They could not believe that this could have happened. Makoto looked toward Minako and Ami; both had tears in their eyes. The sound of someone's laughter brought them to the shojo door that had been opened by the person laughing.

"Hahahaha, you four are truly pathetic! You honestly thought you could retain your senshi powers after you had abandoned your Hime? Don't make me laugh anymore. Maybe you should have considered every outcome of your decision before you chose mutiny. Mutiny, the downfall of the greedy." Haruka began to laugh again.

There, in the yard outside the shrine, stood the four outer senshi soldiers. Haruka, obviously, was laughing her ass off. She was laughing so hard that she needed Michiru to help her stand for she could no longer do it on her own. Michiru, while holding up Haruka, had a huge smile on her face. Setsuna just looked as though she was not the least bit surprised. Hotaru just had a look of hatred on her face as she stared at the four inners. The look on her face would haunt the inners for the rest of their lives. 'Note to self, never piss off the senshi of death.'

"I for one believe the law is going too lightly on you four. It is your fault that the prince and Hime are out in the middle of no where, trying to make their way back to earth. They could have died, they still could die, and you don't give a damn. The four of you should rot in hell for what you have done, not just loose your powers. Be glad it was not me deciding your fate," spat Hotaru. Her eyes burned with the deep hatred that she felt for the inners. The outers had left the care of the Hime in their supposedly capable hands, and what do they do? They take her and her prince out to the middle of the Universe and drop them on a desert planet. 'Damn idiots.'

"Now that we know you won't be as big of a threat as we thought, we can rest easily till our Hime comes back. I hope you don't enjoy your time as ordinary human people now. So goodbye it is, I would say it was a pleasure working with you, but I would be lying," Haruka said, in a sing-song voice.

With that, the four outer senshi disappeared, leaving the inners to think about what they would do now. They all got up and began to pace the room. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Rei furiously opened the door, ready to lash out at whoever was at the door. When the door slid open, a shadow burst into the room. Before any of the inners could do much more than turn in the shadow's direction, it began to speak.

"Do you wish to get revenge on your Hime and fellow senshi?"

The four looked at each other and, as one, nodded their heads yes.

"Then listen up, and listen good…"

The shadow then proceeded to tell them everything they needed to know.

----------------------With Mamoru and Usagi--------------------------

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAMO-CHAN!" screamed Usagi.

"Would you please lower your voice Usako, I already have a headache; I don't need you yelling in my ear to make it worse."

"Well, if you knew how to drive this I wouldn't have to scream every time you get to close to an asteroid. Do you even know where we are? There are no planets around us, and Keishiki said that if we flew for more than ten minutes without seeing another planet that we went the wrong way."

"We are NOT lost, and we've only been traveling for seven minutes thank you very much."

"Not lost my ass. We are so lost we probably will never find earth. I can't believe you wouldn't stop and ask directions from that nice little ship we passed a few minutes ago. I had a feeling you should have looked at the map. Now we're lost and we'll probably die."

"For the last time, WE ARE NOT LOST! I know exactly where we are. Now, just sit tight and shut up. I can't think with you screaming like that."

"I thought you had a headache? You shouldn't be yelling at me if you have a headache, and you should just accept the fact that we are lost…………WAIT! LOOK! There is a space ship coming our way! WE'RE SAVED! I'm not going to die!"

"Don't get your hopes up Usako, just because they are out here doesn't mean they are friendly. For all we know, they could be space pirat…..SHIT, what was that?"

The larger ship had sent out a tractor beam, reeling in the smaller ship.

Who knows if this ship is friendly or pirates! We'll find out next chapter! And what/who was that shadow! PLEASE REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up for your enjoyment!


	8. Inners doubts, and surprise on the ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it. I only own the plot for this story. (

Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry it has taken me longer than expected to get this chapter out, I have been swamped with chemistry homework, and I HATE chemistry. SORRY GUYS!

Now, on with the story!

Mamoru's Point of View

'This is bad, very bad! What if these people aren't friendly? Shit, this day just keeps getting better and better. What next? Are we going to find out there is a new enemy? Is Earth already destroyed? Well, nothing left to do but sit tight and wait till we are onboard that ship.' Mamoru turned to Usagi, but she was scrambling around the cockpit trying to get everything together. Keishiki had given them food and clothing and other necessities before they had left, and Usagi was getting it all organized before they were sucked into the ship in front of them.

"Usako, buckle you seat belt and sit tight. This landing may not be pleasant. The food will survive, you may hurt yourself."

"Gees Mamo-chan, I'm just trying to get everything ready. Something tells me that we will be staying on that ship and that those people are friendly."

"How the hell can you know that? For all we know, those people could be pirates, or accomplices with the inners."

Just then, their ship was dropped on the floor of a large room inside the ship.

"Well, it's too late now to change our minds about boarding this ship Mamo-chan."

'No shit Usako,' thought Mamoru. Well, better prepare myself.

Normal Point of View

Usagi and Mamoru put the plank down that would allow them to leave the ship. The grabbed all of their provisions and went down the plank. When they came to the floor that the ship rested on, they were led away by several people in black body suits. They were told, in a language that they had heard before but couldn't place, that they were to stay in the room that was before them until they were called for. Then, the "guards" left them in the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Well, that wasn't so bad. Mamo-chan, I think you just have an over active imagination. I wonder who owns this ship. Do you think they could help us get home?"

"Maybe Usako, I'm not sure, I don't even know if they are allies. They may just be humoring us right now. They could be after the crystal, I'm sure they can feel its power."

"Actually, that's not what we are after, but we would like some answers my friends."

Usagi and Mamoru swiftly turned to the door and gasped at who stood in the doorway.

With the Inners (ha-ha, I know I'm mean!)

Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto found themselves in a very dark room. They had listened to what the shadow had said to them, and they found that it seemed to know things about themselves and how they felt that they hadn't even known themselves. The shadow had promised them that the Prince and Hime would not make it back to Earth alive, and that the people of Earth would soon learn to respect and even worship their "heroines."

Rei thought that sounded like a good plan. Not only would she finally be rid of Usagi for good, but the people of Earth would HAVE to respect them. She didn't care what she had to do to get what she wanted; she would do anything to not have to serve the Hime anymore. That's all she every heard anymore. 'We must protect the Hime; we live for the Hime, without the Hime we wouldn't be here.' Rei was tired of always living her life for Usagi; she wanted to live her life for herself damn it. Now that Usagi was out of the picture, permanently, she could live her own life. Life was about to get a lot better.

Minako wasn't so sure any more about what she wanted to do. She didn't want Usagi to die; she just wanted to be free to do what she wanted. The way that shadow was talking, they were going to kill the Hime. Usagi may have been the Hime, but she had befriended Minako when she didn't need to, and when no one else would. If the only way to get her freedom was to kill Usagi, she wasn't sure she could do it. Maybe one of the other girls felt the same way, but she knew the Rei did not. Rei thought she was so smart, that none of the other girls knew that she was after Mamoru. Hell, even Usagi fucking knew what Rei was doing. Minako chuckled to herself, Rei tried to be sly about it, but she wanted Mamoru like he was the last steak on earth and she hadn't eaten in weeks. Rei did things before she thought it through, and she was going to get herself into trouble real soon because of it.

Ami was definitely rethinking her plan of action. Usagi was the only friend she had ever had until she had become a senshi. She agreed with the girls that Usagi needed to grow up and that she didn't act like a leader, but she wasn't meant to be the leader. Minako was the leader of the inner senshi. The queen had made sure that everyone knew that. Why they decided to put Usagi on that pedestal was beyond her. She truly liked Usagi, and it didn't sit well with her what they had done to her and Mamoru. What that shadow had said to them was just crazy. Ami didn't know what had come over her when they had thrown Usagi out. She would normally never have done that. Maybe she should try to find out where her Hime had gone, and try to find her.

Makoto was drowning in her thoughts. How could she have betrayed her Hime and Prince like that? What the hell had possessed her to do something like that? What had overcome her? She couldn't remember what happened right before they had dumped Usagi on that planet, all she remembered was sitting back and watching as her body did things that she couldn't control. She had felt like a backseat driver until after that shadow had talked to them. Once the shadow had disappeared and left the shrine in darkness, she had felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her. She was afraid to say anything about it in case it was just her that felt that way. She needed to find a way back to her Hime and get her back to Earth before what the shadow had said came to be.

Ok, fine, Back to Usagi and Mamoru

There in the doorway stood none other than Princess Kakyuu from Kinmoku. She stood smiling at them looking just the way they had seen her not even a year ago.

"OH MY GOSH! KAKYUU! What the hell are you doing here!"

"This is my ship Usagi. The question is what are you doing so far away from your planet, and with no senshi?"

"Well, my four inner senshi have betrayed me; they left me and Mamo-chan on a supposedly deserted planet, hoping to be rid of us. My outer senshi are keeping an eye on them to make sure that they don't cause too much trouble, and Mamo-chan and I are trying to make our way back to Earth so that I may punish my mutinous senshi. That is my story in a nut shell."

"Wow that sounds like quite a time you have been having. Don't you worry about getting back to Earth; I will make sure that you return safely. It will take a little while to get back, maybe a week or so, but I would be glad to return you to your planet. Now, let's get you some food, and I know that Healer, Maker, and Fighter can't wait to see you both."

Mamoru got a sour look on his face when Fighter was mentioned. He may have been dead at the time, but he knew that Seiya had his eye on his Usako. He would have to make sure he set the man straight. Usagi was HIS Usako, not Seiya's, and he would not tolerate him making a move on Usagi. He followed silently after Kakyuu, wrapping his arm around Usagi waist as he went.

Usagi could tell that Mamoru was not happy about Seiya being there. Everyone thought that she hadn't known that Seiya liked her, but she would have to have been blind, deaf, and stupid to not notice. She just pretended to not know because she didn't want to hurt Seiya's feelings, but she didn't love him. She only loved her Mamo-chan, and that wasn't going to change. She smiled as Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist. Mamoru could get downright possessive sometimes, but she liked it. She wrapped her arm around his waist and let him know that she would take care of him later. She saw the spark of lust and desire spring to life in his midnight eyes. They were going to have some fun later that was for sure.

They followed Kakyuu as she led them to the kitchen that was on the ship. There, at one of the tables, were the three star lights. As they walked through the doors, the three lifted their head, took one look at Usagi and Mamoru, and jumped up to hug them. They began to laugh and ask lots of questions, so Kakyuu told everyone to sit down, and Usagi would tell them the story. So everyone took their seats and Usagi began to speak.

"Well, the inners left us on this deserted planet……"

That's it for today guys! I hope you liked it. There will be a lemon filled version that I have going up on Mediaminer, so look for that if you like lemons. There aren't any on there now, but there will be in the next chapter so enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! I've already got the next chapter in the making, so it shouldn't be too long before it's out!


	9. Dream lemon and Seiya's anger, shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it.

WARNING: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE, TURN YOUR ASS AROUND. If you don't, it's not my fault.

Pairing: Usagi/Mamoru

Rating: X

Now, on with the story

Usagi woke up and looked around the room she was in. Everything was dark, so she figured it must be night time. From the other room came the sound of splashing. Wondering where Mamoru was, Usagi decided to see if the splashing was Mamoru taking a bath. She walked to the door that separated the two rooms. The door was slightly cracked open, as if in invitation, and she gently pushed it open, trying to be as quiet as possible. Poking her head in, she turned to the side, and looked upon the most exciting site she had ever seen. There in the tub, obviously naked, was her Mamo-chan. He was leaning back, looking more relaxed than he ever had. His eyes were closed, head leaning back onto the back ledge of the bath. His arms were stretched up and around the sides of the tub, and his legs were stretched out in the crystal clear water. Usagi was practically drooling by then, and she almost couldn't contain herself. Here she was, alone with her Mamo-chan, in a situation where they could have some time alone, finally. She wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. Quickly she stripped out of her clothing and quietly made her way to the tub, hoping to catch Mamoru off guard. She should have known that she couldn't sneak up on Mamoru.

Mamoru kept his eyes closed. His Usako was stalking toward him, intent on something or other. He knew that she had been standing there for several minutes, just checking him out. He almost let an arrogant smirk slip onto his face, but managed to keep up the charade of dozing in the tub. 'She honestly thinks that I can't sense her? We have been bound to each other for over a thousand years…I can't NOT sense her, but if she wants to have a little bit of fun, who am I to deny her?' Just the thought of sharing this bath tub with his Usako was making him hard. If he didn't calm himself, Usagi was going to know that he was awake. 'Shit, here she comes.'

Usagi was slowing slinking toward her Mamo-chan. When he was this relaxed he looked like a small child, except for the fact that he was so damn sexy. Her breasts were tingling, nipples hardening, from the cold air of the room and the thoughts of what she and Mamoru could be doing in that tub. When she reached the side of the tub, she reached out a hand and brushed the bangs from Mamoru's forehead. He was such a sexy beast…almost perfection in a male specimen. As she reached to run her hand down his chest, his arms suddenly came to life and grabbed her around her waist. She was about to scream when she was yanked into the tub, on top of the object of her affections. Her lips were quickly seized by his, and his tongue was thrust into her mouth as she gasped.

** (Lemon begins here) **

Mamoru quickly grabbed Usagi around her waist and dragged her into the tub, on top of him. He quickly kissed her with all that he had in him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, leaving no spot untouched. When she responded to his ministrations, he gentled the kiss and began to suck her tongue into his mouth. He coaxed her to wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted them from the bath tub. They were dripping wet, but neither noticed nor cared. As Mamoru began to walk into the bedroom they had been provided, Usagi wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing them as close together as she could. When her womanhood came in contact with him, Mamoru let out a harsh groan, and picked up his pace. When he reached the bed, he gently untangled her legs and arms, and set her onto the bed, on her back. She looked up at him, lust, love and desire shining in her cerulean eyes. He took one more moment to gaze upon her glorious body before he swooped down and began to suck on her neck, right under her jaw line. As he made his way down her neck, to her pulse point, he lowered his body to cover hers. He lightly sucked on her pulse point, and brought his hands up to cup her ample breasts. His Usako had developed much in the last 4 years. He moved down, passing and sucking on her collarbone, before he made it to the valley between her breasts. He took a long, slow lick up her sternum, lightly pinching her nipples as he went. Her low moan was doing things to his head. Her breasts were calling for his attention and he would not deny them.

A loud moan ripped from Usagi's throat as Mamoru moved his mouth over her left breast, and sucked the nipple into his mouth. She loved it when he played with her nipples; it sent jolts of pleasure directly to the apex of the thighs. She lost all trains of thought as he lightly nipped at her nipple, and then proceeded to move to the other breast. His hand had moved also, coming to settle directly above her womanhood. He moved lower on her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button and swirling it around for a moment, before he gently pushed her legs further apart as he settled between them. When he made no further movement, Usagi pushed her elbows beneath her and look down at him. As she made eye contact, Mamoru dipped his head down and took a nice, long lick from the bottom to the top, paying special attention to the little button of nerves that sat toward the top. Her elbows collapsed beneath her and she fell to the bed, arching her back and moaning as she went. She almost stopped breathing when he thrust his tongue into her tight passage. Coherent thought just wasn't an option right now.

"Oh Mamo-chan! For the love of Selene! Harder!"

Mamoru smirked as her upper body collapsed and she arched her back at his attention. He decided to speed this along a bit; he knew that the best was yet to come. He thrust his tongue into her wet passage and set a vigorous pace that had her writhing and moaning on the bed, begging him to finish it and to stop torturing her. He began to hum as he thrust his tongue into her, and he brought his hand into play, gently brushing circles around her clit. When she could take no more, she groaned loudly and relaxed to the bed. He licked up everything that came out and cleaned up after her climax. He moved to lay gently on her, but she seemed to have other ideas. He felt himself being shoved onto his back, and a small weight was set on top of his body. He looked at his Usako as she dipped her head into the crook of his neck, and began to suck lightly. When he groaned, she moved further down his body, stopping to suck and torture both of his nipples and to torment his abdomen as she dragged her tongue over every defined ripple of muscle. She dipped her tongue into his belly button and grabbed his hard erection in both of her hands, as she began to pump him. He had to dig his hands into the sheets that covered the bed to keep himself from grabbing her head and pushing her further down to engulf his member.

Usagi was giggling in her mind at the faces that Mamoru was making from her torturous actions. She looked down at him, he was twitching and pulsing in her hand and she knew he needed release soon. Her right hand moved to the base of him while her left hand moved to fondle his sack. She dipped her head and flicked the tip with her tongue.

"Kami Usako! I-I-I can't take much more! SHIT!"

Usagi bobbed her head as she licked up and down the pulsing member that was in her mouth. She felt that he was dangerously close to releasing, and she knew that he deserved it, so she sped up her pace, flicking her tongue over the sides, head, and into the slit at the tip. Just as she nipped the very tip of him, he groaned harshly and released into her mouth. There was too much for her to swallow all of it so she swallowed what she could and then wiped the rest with her hand. From there, she licked her hand clean, liking the taste of him more every time she did that for him.

Mamoru took a few moments to compose himself after that earth-shattering climax, and then he flipped them around so that she was on the bottom, and before she could squeak in surprise, he slammed into her to the hilt.

"Harder….faster….Mamo-chan please! Make it stop!"

Her pleading only fueled him on. He picked up the pace until both of them could no longer hold on. He crushed his lips to hers, cutting off her scream of satisfaction and his grunt of completion, as they both were lost in their climaxes, her inner muscles clenching around his cock, milking him of his own climax. The two lay curled in each other's arms as their surrounding began to fade into nothing. Neither seemed to notice, too wrapped up in each other to notice anything outside of themselves. Eventually even the bed disappeared and black nothingness encompassed everything.

** (LEMON ENDS HERE) **

Usagi and Mamoru both woke up to the room they had been led to after they had finished explaining their situation to the Star Lights. They looked at each other and realized that their dream had not been a dream. Mamoru was laying heavily on Usagi, and both were covered in a sheet of sweat. Usagi blushed furiously, and Mamoru grinned devilishly, when they came to the realization that they were still joined. Neither really felt like moving, so they lay back down and went to sleep as they were.

**The next morning**

Seiya walked down the hall toward the room that had been given to the Hime and Prince. There had been some strange noises coming from that room last night, and he hoped they weren't what he thought they were. He came upon the door to the room, and quietly pushed it open. His fears were confirmed when he found the Prince lying possessively over the Hime, and from what he could tell, since their clothing was strewn across the floor, they were both naked as the day they were born. Seiya's dislike for Mamoru grew as he looked upon the two. 'That should have been me. If only I had met Usagi-hime before Mamoru had, maybe she would have fallen in love with me before him.' But Seiya knew it was futile to think things like that, there was no way he could turn back time and change the events f history, so wishful thinking was all he had. It was best not to torture himself with those thoughts. He saw the Prince beginning to stir, and he cleared his throat loudly. The Prince's head shot up and turned to look at him. He watched as a scowl made it's way across the Prince's face and he quickly got to the reason he was there to begin with.

"Breakfast is served Prince, I trust you will wake the Hime so that you both may join our Hime for the morning meal?"

A curt nod from the Prince sent him scurrying from the room as gracefully as he could. He needed to get down to the court yard to train and take his mind off of the lovely Hime he could never have.

Mamoru turned his head from the annoying senshi from Kinmoku and looked down at Usagi as she slept. He knew that after last night, they both needed their rest, but they both needed to eat as well, and refusing an offer from the Hime of Kinmoku would not be a good thing if they wanted her help in getting back to Earth. He gently shook Usagi to wake her up. When this didn't work, he tried calling her name, but that didn't work either. Suddenly he got an idea. Dipping his head down, he seized her lips in a bruising kiss that had her starting awake, and then responding with a moan. He pulled away after a few moments and just stared at her. She began to fidget in obvious self-consciousness.

"What are you looking at Mamo-chan?"

"You. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe and I can't believe you are mine."

"Oh Mamo-chan, you are so romantic sometimes," said Usagi as a blush crept from her cheeks down to the tops of her breasts.

"We need to get down to breakfast Usako, Kakyuu is waiting for us."

"Ok, you first need to get off of me, so that I may get up and dressed."

Mamoru began to get up, pulling out of her, and they both got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to where Kakyuu was waiting patiently.

"I'm glad you two could make it. I wasn't sure; my Star Lights told me they heard some unusual sounds coming from your room last night. I trust that you both slept well."

The wicked grin that stole across her face did nothing to help the blush that had spread across the faces of both Usagi and Mamoru. Everyone sat down to breakfast and they chatted aimlessly as they ate. Catching up on the time they had been apart and talking about the ship. Kakyuu agreed to help them get back to Earth. She even insisted upon taking them there herself. So they headed to the cock-pit to prepare to head back to Earth.

The trip would take several days, and as the days passed, Seiya and Mamoru were getting more hostile with each other. Usagi, being Usagi, seemed to be completely clueless to the goings on of both men, but secretly knew what was going on. She just didn't want to hurt Seiya's feelings. She would never be with him, and they all knew it. She spent most of her time with Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and Mamoru. Seiya would come around every once in a while, but mostly kept his distance. They were coming up on Pluto when something rocked the entire ship. The master alarm went off on the board of operations on the wall of the ship. The screen toward the front of the ship showed that a great shadow loomed up behind their ship, poised to attack.

"Oh Shit, this doesn't look good," stated Yaten.

"Full speed ahead, we need to make it to Earth before it catches us!" yelled Kakyuu.

Haha, cliffy! Hope you guys like this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it with help from my beta! Sorry about not updating sooner, I posted a story, and forgot that I had song lyrics that weren't mine in it. That's a big no-no here at Fanfiction, so I was banned from updating for several days. But I am back, and so is that story. It was my first lemon ever, so it's a little shaky, but I still love it. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know if you liked this chappie! Next time: Shadow chasing them to earth? Outers plan to capture the inners…Inners doubting Rei, and possible second mutiny!


	10. Shadows, back up, and WTF!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it.

THANKIES TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS BOTH ON AND I wouldn't have continued this story if I hadn't gotten the reviews that I have! This story started as a therapy for depression, for me, but now, it's been so fun to write this and my other stories that I've almost forgotten about the reason I started it. Thanks guys, especially **sailorstars16**, who has been reviewing my story since chapter 1. You people are awesome!

Ok, enough sappiness on my part, and ON WITH THE STORY!

The ship streaked through space like a bat out of hell. Technically the shadow chasing them could have come from hell, so the description isn't too off. Usagi and Mamoru gripped each other in a hug, afraid to let go incase the shadow managed to overwhelm their ship. Kakyuu was running here and there, checking all of the main boards of operation for the ship. At the rate they were going, the ship would either overheat and the engines would fail, or the power would run out and they would be sitting ducks for the shadow, which ever one happened first.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Usagi's head. Why not call on the outers? She dug into her pocket and pulled out her communicator. She didn't realize that as she hit the call button she had hit the button that carried her message to ALL of her sailor scouts. As she called for Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, the four inner scouts could hear the entire conversation.

"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto! We need help! We are being chased!"

"Hime! What the hell are you talking about? Where are you?" called Haruka.

"There is a giant shadow chasing us! Mamo-chan and I are on a ship that picked us up almost a week ago. It just happened to be Kakyuu's ship and she is bringing us home, but we'll never make it if we can't hold off the shadow. I need you four to distract the shadow while we make it safely to earth. Do not engage it in battle, just make a distraction. It isn't large enough to destroy Earth or anything, but it could damage our ship."

"We shall do our best Hime, just send us the coordinates for your location and we will be there soon," stated Hotaru.

"We are just past Neptune, but not quite to Uranus. Please hurry, since I'm in a ship and I can't perform the teleport by myself, we are useless right now."

"We are already on our way Hime, just hold tight and make way to Earth," called Neptune.

"Ok, I trust you four. I know that you will not let me down, unlike some people that could be mentioned."

"Do not worry my Hime, the deeds of the past are just that…the past. They are not worthy of your concern. Do not let them trouble your mind any longer. Focus on getting back to earth safely." Pluto's solemn face peered at Usagi from the communicator view screen.

"You are right Pluto; they are not of my concern any longer. I'll attempt to construct a barrier with Kakyuu's help, but I don't think it will last long. Hurry as fast as you can."

"We are on our way Hime, sit tight and do everything you can to stave off an attack."

Usagi closed the communicator and turned to Kakyuu. She was watching Usagi with an unidentified expression on her face. They both knew what they needed to do, and do it they would. Usagi nodded to Kakyuu letting her know that she would follow her to the back of the ship when she was ready. At this, Kakyuu turned around and began to walk to the back of the ship.

Usagi turned and threw her arms around Mamoru. She wasn't sure what would happen in the next couple of hours, but she hoped that they were able to make a remotely safe trip to Earth. Mamoru's arms came up and around her waist like in a vice-like grip. He leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue swept along her lower lip and she granted him entrance without resistance. He ravaged her mouth with an almost inhuman intensity that he had never shone before. Usagi was sure that her lips would be bruised when he was finished. His tongue left no spot in her mouth untouched, entangling with her own tongue, and sweeping along ever crevice that her mouth possessed. Several moments later, he pulled away, leaving Usagi in a euphoric state of mind. She had to mentally shake herself back to the present, and what she was preparing to do.

"Be careful Usako, my love. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Mamo-chan, you worry too much. We aren't going to fight; we are merely going to erect a shield to keep the shadow from attacking the ship. Nothing is going to happen. Now I have to go, you be careful up here too. I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usako."

With that, Usagi quickly hugged him, gave him a peck on the lips, earning her a disappointed groan, and then made her way to the back of the ship. She met up with Kakyuu, who had opened the window portal so that they could see out the back of the ship, and then they pressed their hands flush against the walls. Each Hime focused on the power of their planet and then focused that power into the ship, creating a barrier of sorts. They could see that the shadow was gradually gaining on them, and if the outers didn't make it before the shadow caught up, they would have to be able to hold the barrier with the strain of the shadow on top of it. They were not looking forward to that.

**With the inners**

Makoto, Ami, and Minako were all over at Makoto's apartment. The three had been discussing how they felt about the situation with their Hime, and how they felt like there was something not quite right about Rei, when the communicator had gone off. They listened intently as their Hime told the outers that she and the prince were in danger and in need of assistance. Their hearts dropped when they realized that they would be unable to help their Hime, and that she might be taken from them again.

"I cannot believe what has happened. How could we do that to our Hime? How could we have stooped so low as to attack and then abandon our only reason for living? What came over us?" Ami had no answers for the questions that plagued the three.

"I don't know why we did what we did, but I do know that we are the only one's that feel remorse. Rei does not believe that she did anything wrong, and she is not sorry for the abandonment of our Hime. I think she rather enjoyed leaving Usa and Mamoru to their own devices," Makoto pointed out.

"Something is not quite right about Rei. She may not have been the biggest Usagi supporter in the past, but the two were best friends for the longest time. What changed that caused so much hatred in her for Usagi. I know it isn't because of Mamoru, Rei got over him a LONG time ago, but if not him, then what caused this rift?" asked Minako.

"It all started after our rebirth from the Galaxy Caldron. That is when she started talking about taking Usagi out, but what happened?" questioned Ami.

"I don't know, but I do know that I don't like it, and I'm going to find out what the hell has been going on. We need to keep tabs on Rei until we figure out what is her problem, and then we can beg Usa to forgive our actions and at least be our friend again." Makoto sported a look of determination.

"Agreed," they all exclaimed.

**With the Outers**

Haruka and Michiru were driving to the park, where they were to meet with Hotaru and Setsuna. They knew that they did not have a lot of time to dally around with. Their Hime was in trouble and they needed to get to their posts to help her. They needed to perform a sailor teleport and get to Saturn before Usagi's ship got there. The two rounded the corner and ran full out into the park. When they got to the middle of the park, near the pipe tunnel, they say that Sailors Saturn and Pluto were already standing there. Quickly Uranus and Neptune also transformed and the four of them formed a circle.

"Sailor Teleport!"

Suddenly the four of them were soaring up and above earth, and then flying through space, heading toward Saturn. They could only hope that they made it in time to save their precious Hime.

**With Rei**

Rei sat down upon a throne, watching over all of her minions as they mingled around doing her bidding. An evil smirk worked its way across her face as she watched the crystal ball in front of her. In it was the picture of a space ship trying to out run and enormous shadow-like creature. Slowly but surely, the shadow was creeping upon the ship, and soon the ship wouldn't be able to outrun the creature causing the destruction of all the people on board, most importantly-Usagi Hime and her Prince. That was the whole plan all along. Somehow, someway, Usagi was going to die. She didn't care how anymore as long as she died, and stayed dead. The humiliation of loosing to Usagi several times already was just tearing her apart. Lost in her own musings, Rei didn't realize that one of her minions had approached her. When he cleared his throat, Rei suddenly looked up and then a scowl stole across her face.

"What do you want? Why have you bothered me?"

"I am sorry to bother you your majesty, but you said you wanted to know if the outers were dispatched to help their Hime. They were reported to have teleported from the park several minutes ago. I thought you would want to know."

"Ahh, yes. I did tell you that I wanted to know when they left. Thank you for coming to me. You may take your leave now."

"Yes, Queen Chaos. This humble servant shall take his leave."

Rei, aka Chaos, turned back to her crystal ball and let out a sinister laugh.

"It is only a matter of time Hime, and then you shall pay for my demise."

WOO HOO! Sorry about the long ass wait. I've had so much shit to do for my chemistry and history classes, but it's all good. Here is the long awaited chapter. Rei is chaos? WHAT? You'll have to keep reading if you want to know how that happened. Will Usagi and Kakyuu be able to hold the barrier against the shadow? Since they have never really had to form a barrier in the past? Till next time! Ja ne! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Outers to the rescue, and underlings

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it

First I would like to apologize to all of my readers for the long wait. I'm going through a really tough period right now, and I wasn't sure if I was up to writing through it. I'm considering transferring colleges right now, and the decision is really hard. Couple that with finals and spring break (which I stayed home and work through) and then some confrontations with my roomies. So, there's been a lot of crap going on the last couple of weeks. Again, I am very sorry, and I will try to update more regularly. But I don't know what to do with some things because no one seems to want to review. I don't want to have to resort to waiting till a certain amount of reviews has been achieved before I update, but I'm rather disappointed in the number of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! It is greatly appreciated when people stop to say "nice story." Or something to that effect.

Anyways, I would like to say thankies to all of the people who have reviewed, you guys are great. Without the reviews, I wouldn't be able to finish this story. I hope you guys keep reviewing.

Now, On with the STORY!

The Outers traveled as fast as the teleport would let them go. None of them knew it they were going to be able to make it in time to save their Hime. If they didn't make it in time, they knew that she would resort to drastic measures to save Mamoru and the others on that ship. If she used the crystal….well, they all knew what could happen. All of them were determined to get there before she had to do anything of that nature.

"What the hell is that!" Haruka could not believe what her eyes were showing her.

Before them, but quite a distance off, was a huge, looming, shadow-like creature. In front of it, almost too small to see was a small ship. They could see that the ship was weaving from side to side, up and down, and in any other evasive directions that it could. There was a shiny…thing. The outers weren't sure what it was until the shadow struck out at the ship, but was deflected by the shiny thing. It was then that they figured out the shiny thing was a barrier that was protecting the ship. The shield looked strong enough, but they were glad that they were closing in on the two before them. They were right in line with Saturn when they stopped the teleport. Before them, one right after the other, came the ship and the shadow. The outers knew that they would have to attack the shadow, because the shadow didn't seem to realize that they were there. Uranus turned to the other three and nodded her head. She had been developing a way to perform her "World Shaking" attack without having to slam her fist into a surface, and now was the perfect time to practice her technique. She flew toward the shadow and stopped when she was slightly in front and to the right of the shadow. The other outers were near her, preparing to unleash their own attacks.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

A bright gold/orange streak erupted from her fist as she aimed it at the shadow. The attack flew with a grace that it didn't possess when it was pummeling through dirt on the ground. The other three senshi readied there attacks and let loose.

"DEAD SCREAM!'

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The four attacks combined together to create a great Mau of power. The swirling vortex of gold/blue/black/violet hit the shadow dead on, causing it to careen to the left as it was thrown off course. The ship steered onward and seemed to even pick up a little more speed as it made it's attempt to out-run the shadow.

The shadow was not down for long as it regained its concentration. As it started in on the ship again, the outers were forced to use more powerful attacks. Uranus and Neptune threw theirs first. Uranus turned to Neptune, the shadow at Uranus' back, and threw a "world shaking" at Neptune. Neptune pulled her mirror from her sup-pocket and drew it up in front of her.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

The "world shaking" was strengthened and then reflected at the shadow as Uranus scrambled to get out of the way. They had never tried this before, but had talked of it several times as an option in battle. After dodging the blast, Uranus drew her sword and followed after the attack to maximize damage. The blast hit the shadow in the side, drawing the shadow's attention as it was pushed aside once again.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The shadow was cut in half and moved in two different directions. The first half continued after the ship as though nothing had happened. The second half was writhing in apparent agony, and the abruptly disintegrated into nothingness. Neptune and Uranus followed after the first half, watching as Pluto and Saturn began their own attack.

"I must perform the revolution Setsuna!"

"Are you sure it won't affect the surrounding planets?"

"I'm positive. We are in space, not on a planet. The revolution only destroys the planet it is performed on. No planet…not destruction of planet."

"Very well, I will attack, and then follow up with a revolution."

"Sounds like a plan."

Pluto flew ahead and struck her staff out at the shadow creature.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Immediately she moved out of the way.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" The glaive was dropped.

The resounding roar of power that rented the air drew shivers down the spines of all who heard it. The attack crashed into the shadow creature, seeming to shatter the creature on impact. Everyone waited with baited breath to see if the threat was over. After several minutes and nothing from the shadow, everyone seemed to relax. The outers gathered together and teleported into the ship that Sailor Moon was on. When they saw her and Sailor Kakyu standing toward the back of the ship, leaning exhaustedly against the wall, they rushed forward and helped the two into some chairs. Sailor Moon was having a slight problem breathing, but that was nothing she wouldn't get over, and Kakyu looked as though she were having just as much trouble. The two kept looking at each other as though they were holding a telepathic conversation, but the outers had never heard anything about either princess possessing such powers, so they shook off the feelings.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think Kakyu?"

"Oh yes, plenty of fun Usagi, but I should think I would never like to do that again."

"Of course not, but I was beginning to get bored with this trip."

"Then I'm glad you aren't bored anymore."

Usagi began to laugh as their conversation continued. She was relieved that the outers had made it in time that she wouldn't have to use the crystal more than she had. She stood up as she remembered that Mamoru was still in the front of the ship with the Star Lights, probably freaking out over the two of them.

"Ok everyone; let's make our way to the front of the ship so that we may inform the worried parties there that we are perfectly fine."

"Good Idea," exclaimed everyone.

Usagi led the way, with Kakyu directly behind her, and the outers following the two. As the group drew closer to the door, it was apparent that several people were pacing inside the command room. They could hear several voices muttering about "stupid women that couldn't let the men do something to help them." Usagi had to stifle a chuckle and a smile as she hit the button that opened the door. Immediately the activity of the room ceased and three men turned to look, jaws dropping, at the group of women in the door.

Mamoru was the first to shoot into action as he rushed across the room to envelope Usagi in his embrace and proceeded to squish the hell out of her. He brushed her hair back from her face and hugged her tightly to his body. Usagi tucked her head into the crook of his neck as he picked her up and held her as tightly as he could, kissing the top of her head and whispering reassuring nothings into her ear that helped her to wind down and relax in his embrace.

The Star Lights converged upon their Hime, all hugging and reassuring each other that their Hime was indeed alright. Kakyu let them embrace her as they liked, since she was just as emotional and upset over the whole incident.

The outers watched the reunion with jealousy and joy. They knew that their turn was next to hug and comfort their Hime, but first she needed the love and comfort of her prince. The four stood silently until their Hime turned from her prince and rushed to them. She threw her arms around Uranus and Neptune, as Pluto and Saturn crushed her from behind. The five seemed inseparable for several minutes as the outers just basked in the presence of their Hime, and Usagi relished being with her senshi once again. Finally, the groups extracted themselves from each other and proceeded to the positions of the ship in order to safely return to earth before another shadow creature showed up.

"Ok, now it is time to form a plan of action. We know nothing about the enemy, except that it apparently uses shadow creatures. We need to gather information about this new threat."

"Sailor Moon, I believe I can be of some help in this department," commented Pluto.

"What have you got for me Pluto?"

"I have noticed that the mutiny among the inners preceded all of the trouble we have had with this new threat. I am thinking that maybe the enemy has infiltrated our ranks, and took control of the inners."

"Are you saying that that is an excuse for what they did?" screamed Uranus.

"No, of course not, but it might be an explanation. None of the inners has ever shown an inkling of mutiny excluding Rei. She has been mutinous since the very beginning. The other three however, have always been loyal, if not ignorant."

Sailor Moon turned from the group and walked to the window that overlooked Earth as they closed in on the planet. She had much to think about. What if the enemy had infiltrated her senshi? What if this enemy had control of her friends; her sisters? What should she do? Were they still under the influence of this enemy, or were they free and wondering what had happened to her? Did they still care? They hadn't tried to contact her through the communicators, so maybe they were still being controlled. She didn't know what to do at that moment, but she knew that she had much to think about.

With Rei aka Chaos

"Hmmm, not bad Sailor Moon. You were lucky that your outer senshi were able to reach you in time. I have no doubt your little shield wouldn't have stood a chance without their help."

Rei stared into her crystal ball, watching as the shadow was destroyed by the outer senshi. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Usagi returned to earth, but she also knew that that was exactly what she wanted her to do. Usagi was willing to die to save her measly planet, and die she would. She would make sure of the death of the Moon Hime. It was only a matter of time.

"Kaorita, call up my four underlings. I think it's time we worked out our strategy and began our assault on Earth."

"Yes, right away my queen."

Rei sat back on her throne and smirked at the crystal ball.

"Your time is coming to an end Hime. Your days are numbered."

With the inners (excluding Rei obviously)

Minako and Makoto sat on the couch of Makoto's apartment, as Ami paced around the room. Her Mercury computer had registered the power of a revolution, and she knew that this attack was only used in extreme moments. The three were very worried about their Hime. They may have been cast out as senshi, but they were hoping that they could redeem themselves. They just needed to wait until Usagi was able to return to earth.

"I've got something! My computer shows that the ship carrying our Hime is heading straight for Tokyo, it will be here in about 45 minutes."

"Let's go, I want to be here when Usagi returns. The longer we wait, the less likely we are of being forgiven," stated Minako.

Makoto and Ami nodded their assent and the three took off out of the apartment and down the street to where Ami's computer predicted the ship would land. The only thing going through their minds was the hope that Usagi would forgive them.

Well, that was a really awesome chapter. Sorry about the battle scene. It was my first, but I'm going to get better at them! Promise! Anyways, who are these four underlings to Chaos? This is where the cross over comes into play! Can you guys guess who these four beings are? I'll give you a hint; they are from other animes, not sailormoon. None of them are from SM. WHO CAN UNMASK THE UNDERLINGS? We'll see! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Rei's minions, and Mamoru's torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it

I would like to say thankies to all of you people, who have reviewed. You guys are what keep me going, and help me beat back my depression. I cannot thank my reviewers enough and I hope you guys keep reviewing!

WARNING: THERE IS CITRUS CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE (18), TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND DO NOT READ! If you continue on and find something you don't like, it's not my fault…you have been duly warned. From here I hope you all enjoy the newest installment in this story!

Oh, and guess what everyone! Today, as in April 10th, is MY BIRTHDAY! WOOT WOOT! I'm officially 19 years old! Wow, isn't that awesome! I hope you readers enjoy this special birthday lemon chapter!

OKIES, ON WITH THE STORY!

_**Queen Rei and her underlings….**_

Rei sat on her throne and listened to the droning of her underlings as they outlined the plan they were going to implement. She was tempted to roll her eyes and just order them to go and do what they planned, but she figured that they were already more than half way done, so she might as well sit and listen to it. Instead, she paid more attention to their power levels and reveled in the fact that she knew they would be able to defeat the senshi. Unless Sailor Moon unleashed the crystal, her underlings would not be defeated. Even then, with Sailor Moon tired out from using the crystal, she would be unable to defeat her, Queen of Chaos herself. It was a full proof plan. It mattered not that she would be sacrificing her minions; they were expendable pawns in her little game. Suddenly she noticed that the four of them were looking at her; awaiting her answer.

"Yes…that sounds like a very good plan. You may commence. Oh, and know this…failure will not be tolerated. If you cannot complete this simple task, then you are not worth the time and energy it expends to have you here. Do not fail me."

"As you wish; my queen." All four of them stood and strode from the room; intent on beginning their plans.

_**With Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask**_

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walked into their apartment and let their transformations drop. They had just returned after the meeting that had followed their return to Earth. The Outers had filled Usagi in on what had happened while she was gone, letting her know of all the monsters and other creatures that had attacked while she was coming home. The outers had then proceeded to offer Kakyu, and the Starlights, a place to stay while there were on Earth. After all of the formalities, Usagi and Mamoru made excuses of needed to check on her family and getting their apartment hospitable again so that they could get back to their apartment for some alone time. They hadn't been able to have much time to themselves lately. The only instance was the time on Kakyu's ship, but that had been an unconscious situation that occurred in their sleep. The two wanted a little bit of time where they knew what they were doing.

So, here they were…just the two of them in their apartment alone…with no where to be any time soon. Usagi moved to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa while Mamoru moved to the bed room to change out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. Mamoru came out of their bedroom to find Usagi sitting comfortably on the couch sipping at her hot cocoa and waiting for him. He walked steadily over to the couch, hoping to conceal his excitement, thinking that Usagi would want to relax a little before they commenced with the naughty thoughts that were passing through his mind. He sat down, next to his lover, and decided that he would start the conversation.

"It feels so good to be home. I never thought I would miss this couch, but I'm definitely relieved that we are now sitting on it again. I don't know how I am going to explain to work why we were missing for so long without notice."

"Oh Mamoru, I can't explain how relieved I am to be sitting here with you on this couch instead of in that desert wasteland looking for a way home. Right now though, I don't want to talk about how to explain our situations to work, I just want to be with you…all of you."

With that being said, Usagi dipped her hand down; watching Mamoru's face as she grabbed his manhood and squeezed gently. His breath caught in his throat, eyes bulged out, and his hands clenched tightly to the couch cushions. His eyes darkened to a blackish blue color, and his nostrils flared as he turned to Usagi and looked her deep in the eyes. Before he could move though, Usagi had lashed a rope around his hands, tying them together. She quickly brought his arms up above his head and secured them behind him. He began to struggle, but Usagi wasn't paying attention any longer. She was contemplating how to get his shirt off now that his hands were trapped. She finally figured out that the only thing to do would be to cut the damn thing off. She got up, kissed him lightly on the lips, teasing him with things to come, and then walk off to the kitchen to get a knife.

Mamoru was in shock. How the hell did he end up tied, and what the hell had she tied him to? Where had she gone, and was she planning on leaving him there? His thoughts were zooming at a million miles a second and he couldn't think clearly. His mind was completely befuddled by that tantalizing kiss and his cock was beginning to ache with the tension and the excitement. He didn't know what to expect from his little vixen of a lover. She always seemed to surprise him with what she was capable. She must have been scheming this the entire time they were on the ship and then during the meeting with the outers and the starlights. The anticipation was killing him, and if she didn't come back soon, he didn't know what he was going to do. He heard footsteps heading his way again, and he turned to look as his love stepped from the kitchen…and then yelped in alarm at the sight of a giant knife in her hands. He knew his Usako would never harm him, but what the hell did she need that knife for? Understanding dawned in his head when he saw her reach for his t-shirt. She carefully ripped his t-shirt open and then cut the arms and removed the material from his body. He was wondering where she would go from here when she set the knife on the coffee table and stood up. She reached up and began to dismantle her odangoes. Her beautiful hair flowed down her shoulders and pooled on the floor.

Not many people realized that when she was the Hime during the Silver Millenium, her hair had been this long, and since she had realized that she was the Hime, her hair had kept on growing. At first she had tried cutting it, but it continued to grow, so she let it go now. Usagi also knew that her hair drove Mamoru nuts with lust. Something about the length and the feel of it across his…oh yeah, she was going to torture him tonight.

Mamoru watched as she devoured his bare chest; from his small male nipples, erect with his excitement, down to his washboard abs and 6-pack. Her eyes skimmed past his waist band to his powerful thighs, and then his knees, calves, and feet. She must have liked what she saw, because she dipped her head down to the crook of his neck and began to place tiny little kisses along his skin. Her lips moved from the base, where his pulse was thundering, to his chin; placing a kiss on the underside. She worked her way up to his lips and kissed him with reckless abandon. Her tongue slid over his bottom lip; waiting for entrance. When entrance was granted, she plundered his mouth; leaving no spot untouched. He rose to her challenge as they dueled over dominance, which he let her win.

_**LEMON ACTIVITIES BEGIN NOW!**_

When she had kissed her fill, she moved back down his chest; paying special attention to his nipples. As she sucked and nipped at his heated flesh, his moans and gasps were music to her ears. She loved how she was able to bring her knight in shining armor to his knees with her attentions. He was just so damn responsive! Usagi knelt between his legs, pushing his thighs apart to make room for her petite form. She nestled her stomach against the part of him that was screaming for her attention, but she chose to ignore it for now. Her tongue followed the flow of his body, down his abdomen; gently brushing over each defined ripple of muscle. He was writhing against her now, trying to get a friction going against her stomach. She knew he was trying to ease the ache between his legs, but she wouldn't allow him to cheat her out of this torture.

Mamoru watched as his lover moved away from him; cursing his traitorous body. Why couldn't his body stay still when he needed it to? What was she going to do next? It was pretty obvious to him that she was torturing him with this, so where would she strike next?...Wow, who knew that his feet and legs would be an erogenous zone? Mamoru continued to watch as Usagi brought her tongue and lips up his legs, leaving no part of his skin untouched. When she reached the part of him that longed for her touch the most, she stopped.

"NO! Please don't stop Usako! I don't know how much more I can take of this, but please don't stop! Plea……ahhhh!"

As he begged, Usagi grabbed him through his boxers and began to lightly pump his impressive erection. His moaning was causing her to get a little overexcited, and she needed to get control of the situation again. The wetness between her legs was getting a little distraction. She ripped his boxers down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles, and grasped his erection in her hands. It pulsed when she gently squeezed it, and she decided that he had been put through enough torture for now. She kept her eyes on his face as she dipped her head. When he finally made eye contact, she smiled like the cat with the canary and brought her face down to his manhood. He groaned loudly as she ran her tongue up and down his length. It felt like steel underneath the softest of silk. Her hand circled the base as she swirled her tongue around the head. She brushed her thumb over the vein that pulsed along the underside of him, while she explored the slit at the end of his cock. Her free hand was busy trying to hold his hips down, but it was getting quite hard to do since he was stronger then her. When she wrapped her entire mouth around him; deep throating him, his hips shot up and she could no longer hold him down. Instead, she began to roll his balls around in her hand as she bobbed her head up and down, picking up speed as she went. He didn't last much longer, screaming her name as he came.

"USAKO!" Usagi drank all of him down, relishing in the bitter taste of him.

Before he could recover from this little extravaganza, Usagi crawled up into his lap and impaled herself on his still hard length. He grunted as she set a tempo that satisfied both of them. Her breasts were bouncing directly in front of him, so he decided to take advantage of his position. He loved how she cried out in passion as he suckled fervently at her breasts and she impaled herself continuously on his erection. She screamed his name in completion as he called out to her when her muscles clamped down on his cock. The sensations were too much for him and he came again as she continued to ride him.

_**LEMON ACTIVITIES END HERE**_

After a few moments, Usagi slumped forward onto his chest and reached behind him to release his hands. Little did she know as she slipped into contented sleep, that her prince had other plans for her when she awoke. She never even noticed when he lifted her tired body and carried her toward their bedroom.

_**With Rei (again)**_

"We are ready to commence with our plans my queen."

Rei looked over her four most trusted henchmen. None of them were from her dimension, but that didn't matter. All of their hearts were as black as hers. She couldn't wait to see what kind of damage they would evoke upon the unsuspecting people of Tokyo, and eventually the world.

Her first minion was a special one. He was not human, nor should he be considered a living thing. He was created by someone, and therefore he had no heart, not one ounce of compassion was present in his body. That was what made him a perfect pawn in her game. It didn't take much to convince him to join her cause. His green skin was a dead give away to the fact that he wasn't human. He had several transformations, the final being his perfect stage. Currently he was in his imperfect stage to conserve energy, but he was still impressive enough.

The second in command was a crazy little man. He also wasn't human. He had been created by someone trying to bring their dead child back to life. His long, dark green hair brushed the ground, and his scantily clad figure revealed a tattoo that rested on his thigh. He was a ruthless, conniving bastard. He had turned on his own creator and held no remorse for any of the killing he had done in the past. He was pure evil, and would do anything to get what he wanted. He also was a very special minion.

The third minion had once been human. He had been a thief who had been burned almost to death. His long oily black hair and blood red eyes made him quite handsome until he revealed his true form. His body was mutilated and very ugly. His mission in life was to seek power, and Rei, the Queen of Chaos, could give him that power. He did not know that he was merely a pawn in her game. He had even killed the woman that he had been in love with. He was a fucking bastard, but he served her purposes.

Rei's final minion was the most impressive one of them all. He had needed to be brain washed and transported to her kingdom, before he was useful. He had turned over a new leaf, preparing to suffer for all of the sins he had committed, but Rei had denied him that privilege. He was now going to serve her. She had even included his brother in the mix. His brother had the power to transform his body into any form of weapon, and coupled together, the two were almost unstoppable.

With these four men, Rei was sure she would be able to stop the sailor senshi and destroy the wretched Moon Hime.

Little did she know that Pluto knew that her minions were from other dimensions and had a plan to recruit some allies.

Ok, well, that's it for now. It's time to celebrate my birthday! HAHAHA, sorry if the lemon is kind of crappy, don't worry, I'll come back through tomorrow to make corrections! Can you guys guess who the minions are? Let's see who really knows their animes! Please read and review! Let me know what you think!


	13. Sweet torture and minions revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it

Wow, the reviews were nice! Haha, you guys are sweet when you respond! I would like to congratulate all of you who correctly guessed at least one of the underlings. I'm not going to give away anything right now, you'll have to read the chapter to know if you were right, but not one reviewer could guess all of them correctly, which was quite surprising. Anyways, THANKIES for the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoy this action packed chappie!

A special congrats goes to **_Aleric_** and **_SailorThunder_**. These two were the only reviewers to guess the first minion! Haha, I thought that would be the hardest and voila! It was! Haha, well there you go.

There was ONE person who was able to guess every one of the minions correctly, but that was my best friend, Rubi aka Shelby. But her and I are very alike, so it was only natural for her to guess correctly.

One more thing everyone. This chapter is a LEMON. From now on, the story is going to pick up it's pace. The action is really going to start as Rei begins her assault on the moon Hime and the other anime characters that I plan to add join in. So everyone can sit tight, the really awesome part of this story is still coming and will begin in the next chapter, I might add a little at the end of this chappie if I'm feeling nice at the end.

WARNING: THERE IS CITRUS CONTENT PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE (18), TURN YOUR ASS AROUND AND DO NOT READ! If you continue on and find something you don't like, it's not my fault…you have been duly warned.

NOW, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Usagi wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. The sensations that she was feeling were heavenly and seemed unending. She tried to roll onto her side, but her body didn't seem to be working with her brain at this point. Her arms and legs were tingling as though they had fallen asleep, but that wasn't abnormal. Sometimes when she slept too soundly and didn't move, her arms or legs would get pins and needles in them. She usually rolled over before that could happen. There was something around her wrists and her ankles. A warm mass was settled at her left side, making her right side shiver from the coolness of the room.

She cracked an eye open to investigate her surroundings and nearly screamed when her vision encountered a massive blob in front of her face. She blinked her eyes until the sleepiness had been removed. The youma-resembling blob suddenly came into focus to reveal her beloved Mamo-chan in all of his naked glory. He was kneeling over her body on their bed, his knees on either side of her and his hands on either side of her head. He was staring at her with such an intense look that Usagi felt a blush spreading from her face down to her chest. His eyes seemed to be glowing with an inner light that spoke to her of his lust, love and longing for her. He was leaning toward her before she knew what was happening.

Mamoru had been waiting for his Hime to awaken so that he could have his fun with her. She looked like the tenshi that she was when she slept. Her silvery hair was spread out on his pillow and her arms were lifted up above her head. Her breasts were thrust forward without her even having to be awake. He felt his manhood throb as his eyes feasted upon the beautiful female spread out in front of him. After she had tortured him earlier, he had carried her into their bedroom and then set the stage for his turn to torture her. Her arms were restrained above her head and her legs were secured and spread out. He was nestled between her legs, waiting for her to open her beautiful cerulean eyes. He was getting impatient for her to get up so he decided that he would need to take matters into his own hands, literally. His hands crept from her sides up her lithe form until they cupped her ample breasts. The moan that elicited from her mouth accompanied with the hardening of her nipples caused a shiver to run down his spine. He gently squeezed the twin mounds, enjoying the heavy weight of them in his hands. Her eyes were fluttering so he returned his hands to either side of her head and waited as she slowly woke from her sleep. She looked as though she wasn't sure if this was real as she tried to roll on her side, until she realized that she couldn't move. She looked up in his direction, a look of fear briefly flittering across her face, until locked eyes with his naked form.

He waited for her to realize that she was tied up and when she did, her eyes grew wide and flew up to meet his own dark gaze. She looked like a frightened doe in headlights, but the shiver of desire that stole over her form was unmistakable. She squirmed experimentally, testing out the bonds which he had placed upon her limbs. He watched as she realized that she would be unable to release herself from the ties that held her arms and legs, and that she was at his mercy. Mamoru was beginning to loose his control as he watched her body fidget around in an attempt to get out of the situation she was in. Finally as she arched her back, his control snapped.

**LEMON ACTIVITIES BEGIN HERE!**

Usagi was trying to get out of the ties that kept her arms and legs immobile when her entire body froze. The handsome man above her had lowered his body until he lightly draped her own body. From breasts to calves; their bodies touched and molded to each other. His tongue was tracing up and down her neck as his hands held his body from crushing hers. When his head ducked down, lips grasping her left nipple, Usagi couldn't hold in the groan that escaped her lips. His lips were just barely touching her skin as he tortured her for several long moments. Finally he decided to give her some relief as he suckled her breast into his warm mouth for several moments before he moved to the other breast.

Her arms were straining uselessly against the ties around her wrists as the sensations overtook her body. His scalding, talented mouth was wrecking havoc on her breasts. He couldn't seem to get enough of her; seeming quite content with playing with just her breasts for the moment. Finally, he lifted his head and locked gazes with her. His fevered eyes were causing heat to pool more rapidly in her lower abdomen. His eyes followed the line of her next, down her lean stomach, past her thighs, and her calves. As his gaze moved back up, he paused at the one part of her body that was fairly screaming for him to touch. With her legs spread, she was sure that Mamoru was completely aware of how he was affecting her body. She could tell that she was so hot by now that she must have been dripping onto the bed, but who wouldn't with the Adonis above her, torturing her body in the most intimate of caresses. When his head dipped down, she waited to feel the swipe of his tongue on her core, but was surprised when he began to trail kisses down from where he started. Her stomach clenched as his warm, wet tongue traced down her trim tummy. He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton in a mock caress of what he would be doing shortly. She waited with baited breath as he made his way to the little patch of blonde hair that would have protected her from his gaze if she wasn't spread-eagled on the bed. Her groan of dismay as he moved past her core and onto her thighs had the man above her chuckling softly at her eagerness to engage.

Mamoru was greatly enjoying himself. The love of his life was laying below him, moaning her head off, and taking immense pleasure in his ministrations and he couldn't wait for the moment when he could slide his thick, stiff manhood into her hot, tight, wet sheath. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into her, but he wanted his revenge for last night and the torture that she had lovingly administered. When he moved passed her womanhood, she groaned loudly in misery. He laughed as he sprinkled kisses down her long, shapely legs, working over her calves and back up her thighs, this time on the inside. When he was getting close to her dripping core once more, (it rhymes! Haha, ok, my bad, back to the story), he looked up to see her head moving slightly from side to side, trying to alleviate the pain of her arousal. He smirked and dropped until he was right in front of her. Her little nub was engorged and just waiting for him to pay attention to it. Who was he to deny a request that blatantly shoved in his face? She jumped and shivered, crying out his name, as his lips closed around the little bundle of nerves and created a light suction. She would have bucked up into his face if her legs hadn't been tied down, and for that Mamoru was eternally grateful. She could be quite responsive when he got her going. He could tell that she was getting close but he had no plans of relenting any time soon. His hand replaced his mouth as he moved lower. His tongue dropped down and thrust into her sopping core. Her scream made him harder than he thought he could get. He wanted to torture her, but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out.

"MAMO-CHAN! Ohhhhh GOD!"

Her body exploded in spasms of shear pleasure. She moaned as he drank down all that her body had to give. The wonderful feeling was prolonged as he swiped his tongue around to clean up her mess.

As she came down from her wonderful high, Mamoru shifted so that he was directly above her prone body. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting her lower lip as she tugged on the ties that kept her bound. She looked delightfully sinful, yet amazingly innocent. Mamoru bent down to catch her mouth in a bruising kiss, the first one of the night. She responded in kind, their tongues dueling for control. The kiss was so intense that she failed to notice when he began to probe her tight opening. He was waiting for the right moment to take her by surprise.

She was about to win the tongue duel when she tore her mouth away and screamed his name in ecstasy. He thrust to the hilt in her warm, welcoming body and began the age old dance that couples performed. His thrusts started out short and swift, but as she writhed and moaned beneath him, his thrusts picked up in speed and strength until he was pounding his hard flesh against her soft sheath. She was soaring and she didn't know which way was up. The pleasure and the passion were overwhelming her to the point where she felt she was standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting to be pushed into oblivion. The push came in the form of a mouth latching onto her right breast and a hand fondling her clit. She screamed his name as she came, her voice hoarse from all of her screams. She felt his thrusts pick up until he moaned her name, rather loudly, and his seed rushed into her willing body. He collapsed against her and for a moment Usagi though he was going to untie her, but luck just wasn't on her side that day. (Or was it? Hot sex with a hott man…I call that lucky! )

**LEMON ACTIVITIES END HERE**

The two drifted into a light sleep as their bodies cooled off and their hearts slowed to a normal rhythm. They had no idea how crazy their lives were about to get.

**WITH REI AND HER MINIONS**

Rei looked down her nose into her crystal ball as she watched her minions take throw the air on their way to Tokyo. She refused to let them teleport wherever they needed to go. It was too easy to just teleport. No, they may be her servants, but they needed to remember that she was the one calling the shots and she could destroy them on a whim if she wished. She was the queen of chaos mind you. She waved her hand and suddenly the conversation taking place in front of her was audible.

"Hey you, green man, where exactly are we going?" The short, green haired man turned to the green humanoid standing next to him.

"I told you if you called me 'Green man' one more time, I'm going to kill you. Queen Rei would be pissed off at me, but she would be able to find someone else to do your work."

"Awww, lighten up Cell. I'm just trying to pass the time. This mission has yet to get interesting. I had more fun battling the full metal alchemist than I am standing here waiting for something to happen."

"Envy, you are too impatient. Queen Rei will signal us when it is time for the attack to begin. The power that she controls is amazing, and you would do well to remember not to make her angry at you or us."

"Shut the hell up Naraku. I don't need your 'help' to stay on the Queen's good side. I do what I want when I want to do it. No one controls me."

"You are weak Envy. You say you are free, but would you ever tell that to the Queen's face…...Didn't think so. Now all of you shut the fuck up and stop annoying me."

"Toguro, why don't you stay the fuck out of this? I don't believe I was speaking to you."

"Envy, would you just stop. We need to be ready for the signal and we'll never see it if you three are arguing too much. Everyone just settle down and stop being asses. We need to just get this over with so that we can return to our Queen."

A collective "Fine" resounded through the clearing that the four were currently waiting in.

Rei had heard enough. 'Imbeciles; all of them. They think that they are so powerful and that I couldn't do this without them. I know that Sailor Moon may defeat one or two of them, but she'll never be able to defeat all four, especially when they get together. They are merely pawns, disposable pawns. I can't wait till that wretched moon bitch is out of my hair, and then I can rid myself of these idiots and rule the galaxy in peace and death.' Rei knew it was time to implement the beginning of her plan to be rid of the sailor senshi once and for all. She lifted her staff into the air, and the tip began to glow with an intense light. The signal would be received and the attack would begin. 'Good bye little moon Hime. Your day has come.' Rei turned away from the crystal ball and made her way toward her throne. She was finally going to get her due and the moon Hime was about to see that her "beautiful" life wasn't quite so beautiful.

Ok kiddies, that's it for now. I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I have been a very busy girl, so please forgive me. I have finals coming up in the next couple of weeks so it may be some time before the next chapter comes out, but please bear with me. If I get a lot of reviews…I might be able to find the time to get the next chapter out a little sooner. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think. I would also like to thank Miko123 for the review she left. She let me know that my anonymous reviews had been disabled and I hadn't even known that. Sorry about that guys, didn't even realize, and I hope the people who might have wanted to leave a review but couldn't do so will leave one now! Thank you and Ja ne for now!


	14. First battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it

I know it's been a while since I've updated…but I had to move myself from my dorm room at college to my bedroom at home. It was really crap because my parentals decided to use my bedroom for storage while I was gone. There was a brand new toilet, carpet and other odds and ends in my room when I returned. To top it all off, I was trying to fit a room's worth of shit into a room already full of shit. It has been a long couple of weeks. But, I have returned! So rest assured that the updates will not take as long from now on!

Thankies to everyone who reviewed this story. I appreciate the feed back and the encouragement. It means a lot to me to hear from my readers! A special thanks to the one reviewer who has reviewed just about all of my stories and almost every chapter of said stories…SAILORTHUNDER! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you take the time to review everything I come out with. That takes time and dedication to coming back to the stories. I'm glad you like them that much and I hope that all of my other readers enjoy them as much as you do!

One more thing…there's a little lime at the beginning and I'm not going to give you warning. It's nothing bad. It's just inevitable in the position of the situation they are in.

Ok, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

Usagi lifted her head from the cramped position it had lain in for several hours. She was a little disoriented for a few moments until her vision cleared and her memories of last night returned to her. A blush spread across her body as a smile spread across her face. Mamoru was stretched out on top of her, his even breathing letting her know that he was still asleep. She loved watching him as he slept. The drop dead sexy man that ravished her the night before was transformed into an innocent looking boy when he slept. His bangs dropped across his face and Usagi longed to brush them away from his forehead. Sadly (? Haha) she was still restrained at her wrists and ankles. She knew that she needed to wake Mamoru so that she could get the feeling back into her legs and arms, but he looked so cute it was almost a crime. She wiggled her hips and another flush spread across her face. Her wiggling had brought her attention to the hard flesh that was currently buried in her body. She knew that they couldn't continue what occurred that previous night. They outer senshi had called a meeting for all of them to attend and Usagi knew that they couldn't back out of it. She wiggled her hips again, trying to get Mamoru's attention. His soft groan and shallow thrust were his response to her gentle prodding.

"Mamo-chan! We don't have time for this! Get up and untie me the minute!"

"Usako, don't yell so much. You were the one that started this. Hold on a moment."

After a few seconds, Usagi could feel her beloved pull from her body and then set to work untying her ankles. When her legs were free, Mamoru moved to her wrists and released her arms. He gathered her up into his arms and cradled her to his body as the feeling returned to hers. He was still reeling from the previous night and knew that if they didn't have a meeting to attend that he would have picked right back up from where he left off.

Suddenly Usagi's communicator went off. Usagi scrambled for the damn thing where it laid on the floor with her scattered clothing. When she hit the floor her legs gave out and she stumbled onto her clothes. She whipped out the communicator and flipped the top up. Pluto's face greeted her as she looked into the screen. The look on her face was enough to chill Usagi's blood a couple of levels.

"Hime! We need you and the prince to get down to the docks! I group of men are attacking the fishermen and the tourists down there!"

"We'll be right there! Hold on!"

The communicator flipped closed as Usagi turned to see Mamoru only to come face to face with Tuxedo Kamen. He was waiting for her to transform as well. She stood up and immediately thrust her arm out for her scepter. Immediately her body was engulfed in a flurry of light and feathers. She emerged from the light as eternal sailor moon, her wings spread gracefully behind her. The two moved to hug and Sailor Moon teleported them to the docks.

The flurry of movement around her had Sailor Moon trying to sort out everything. People were running around like crazy while a small group of maybe 4 or 5 men stood in the middle just blasting at anyone that crossed their paths. Usagi noticed immediately that there was already one major difference between the enemies they had fought in the past and the enemy before her. The enemies of the past had been after energy, never actually senselessly killing people. The enemy before her was literally blasting people apart in front of her. She needed to stop this before anyone else died. She could make out her outer senshi, Sailor Kakyu and the Starlights trying desperately to stem the flow of people and blasts. 

Sailor Saturn had erected a barrier and was trying to keep the blasts from hitting the fleeing people. Neptune was using her mirror to send the blasts that she could back at the enemy in an attempt to save people and hurt the enemy. Pluto and Uranus were attacking two of the men in the middle. Pluto was up against a green looking man who looked like he was part bug, and Uranus was cutting her way through a cluster of tentacles that seemed to be a part of the man with the long black hair.

There was another man with long green hair and wearing almost nothing who was fighting with Maker and Healer, while a tall man with short cropped hair and a demon like quality about him fought against Kakyu and Fighter. None of the Sailors seemed able to get the upper hand against these evil men. The bodies of the dead lay strewed across the ground at the feet of the men and all around them. There must have been a festival type of thing going on since there were men, women, and children with tents and other festive things highlighting the area.

Usagi was almost sick with anger and sadness. These people had done nothing to warrant the treatment they had received. There were not only bodies lying about, but some of the bodies at literally been torn apart. If she hadn't been a seasoned warrior and used to this sight, she would have had to be sick. The sharp gasp from Mamoru beside her alerted her to his feelings on the matter. This was a sight that they had hoped never to come across, yet here it was.

"Let's go Usako."

"Yes Mamo-chan."

Usagi drew up her scepter and launched herself at the grouping of men and senshi. She could tell that Mamoru was right behind her and that he would watch her back as she made her way to her senshi and the evil men. The one with long green hair turned her way and his eyes lit up as he locked gazes with her.

"So the pretty little hime has decided to join us after all."

He launched himself at her as she made her way to the group and she found herself on the receiving end of a ferocious man that seemed bent on her destruction. She heard Kakyu cry out and knew that she needed to get in there and help. Mamoru shoved her out of the way as a blast skimmed by the two. His cape was ripped from his back and he knew that had come a little to close for comfort.

"Focus Usako, we need to defeat these men."

She nodded at his words and watched as he drew his sword and swiftly took the form of her beloved prince. He and the green haired man began to fight, both their swords gleaming in the light of the sun. Usagi continued on her way to Kakyu and noticed that she and Fighter were loosing badly. The demon man they were fighting knew what he was doing. Usagi was afraid that they weren't going to be able to win this fight. They was these men fought was unlike anything she had ever seen. She took her stance against the tall demon man and her scepter shifted into the sword of the inner senshi. The crystal sword would make a good weapon. She watched as the gun that the demon man had been carrying shifted shape into a sword as well. He came at her swiftly giving her only a moment to get her bearings with the heavy sword. The two began a deadly dance that had anyone been able to watch they would have been captivated by the beauty of such a dance. The demon man seemed unable to cut, though he had no trouble cutting her she noticed as blood flowed from a cut at her waist.

"SAILOR MOON! LOOK OUT!"

Usagi turned in time to see a blast coming from the green android type man. She wouldn't have enough time to jump out of the way and still block the sword from the demon man. Her choice was made when she raised her sword to parry the blow from demon man. She waited for the blast to hit her, but it never came. She turned as she heard the demon man mutter "stupid humans."

Laying on the ground behind her, having taken the blow meant for her was Lita.

I'll be leaving it off here. I hope you all liked this. I know it's a little on the short side, but I'm on a limited time schedule. Remember to review! The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes out! Ja ne for now!


	15. A new start and who is that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or anything associated with it. 

Thanks to all of my reviewers who have kept my going on this story. I absolutely love receiving feedback from my readers and I appreciate when you guys review, even when all it says is for me to update. Anyways, the end isn't even in sight yet, so I hope everyone sticks around for the ride! I know how I want it to end, I just haven't written it. 

Ok, now on with the story!

"Lita!"

Usagi stared for a moment. Her brain couldn't understand why Lita was laying motionless behind her. On some level she knew that Lita had taken the hit, but she couldn't fathom why. They had betrayed her. Left her to die on a planet in the middle of the universe with nothing to help her except her beloved. And the things they had said to her. She would never forget the looks on their faces as they had condemned her to her fate, telling her the most vicious things imaginable to Usagi. Then they had left, not even looking back at her, laughing and joking about her as they went. 

So why was Lita taking a hit for her? What possessed her to do something like that for the one she had abandoned? 

Sudden movement from her right had Usagi turning to find two more of her mutinous scouts. No one moved, no one breathed, as they waited for what was to come. The outers watched as the scene unfolded, the two inners coming to stand a little bit behind their fallen comrade. They seemed to understand that Usagi needed a moment to comprehend the situation for they didn't move to help Lita. The stars and Kakyu remained where they were. 

'They're here. The only one missing is Rei. Why are they here? Have they come to finish me off? But then why did Lita save me? Are they here to ask forgiveness? Will I give it to them? Why did they turn on me? Why is this happening now? TOO MANY QUESTIONS! Not enough answers.'

The evil minions decided to make their move; believing they had been forgotten.

Mamoru watched as his Usako took in everything happening around them, until he saw the black haired man shoot what looked like a tentacle at his beloved. He sprang into action with his sword raised high, cutting the tentacle down before it could reach Usagi. She seemed to jolt out of the stupor she had been in as she attacked the demon man once again. Mina and Ami rushed to Lita, dragging her out of the way of the fighting and trying to get her to wake up. The Outers once again began to fight, side by side with the Starlights and Sailor Kakyu. 

With Queen Rei

Rei was furious. How dare those stupid chits run back to Usagi. They were powerless, only good for getting in the way, and yet Lita had saved Usagi from Cell's blast. 'DAMN THEM ALL!'

It was time to recoup and form a different plan. If Usagi chose to give the inners their powers again, then she would need to have a different strategy for dealing with the fools. Mina, Ami and Lita weren't very powerful on their own, or together, but when added with the outers, Sailor Moon, Prince Endymion, and the Starlights, the group was very formidable. 

"Cell, Envy, Naraku, Toguro, return to me. It's time for a different strategy."

Plans must begin immediately. 

Back with the Senshi Sailor Moon didn't know what happened. One minute she was fighting the demon man who had just identified himself as being named "Toguro" and suddenly he was gone, taking the other three minions with him. It was the best thing that could have happened. Usagi knew that she had been floundering with the giant sword she barely trained with and it had only been a matter of time before Toguro took her out. 

Mamoru caught Usagi as she stumbled and almost fell. Her side was bleeding steadily and her ankle looked to be in pretty bad shape. Little cuts and bruises were testament to how close Toguro had come to catching her several times. He lifted her up and moved toward where the outers and starlights were standing next to Mina and Ami. 

"Ok everyone, we need to get somewhere safe so that we can all recuperate and bandage our wounds. Ami and Mina……you may join us but don't get any funny ideas. We haven't forgotten what you did to us. Bring Lita with you, she deserves to be taken care of at least."

Mina and Ami nodded their heads and stooped to pick Lita up. Between the two of them they were able to get her lifted and secured upon their shoulders. Everyone stood in a circle with Ami, Lita and Mina in the middle, and performed a sailor teleport. 

The group reappeared in the middle of the outers living room. From here the group split up, each going into separate rooms to doctor their own. The outers led the former inners into a room where they could tend to Lita in peace. They told them that Usagi would see them when everyone had been taken care of. As they set about taking care of their comrade, the outers made their way to their own separate rooms to freshen up. 

Mamoru carried Usagi to their room that they stayed in when they visited the outers; her having passed out during the teleportation due to her lack of energy. He laid her upon the bed making sure not to jostle her arms and legs too much. The wound at her side was still bleeding sluggishly and looked as though Toguro had carved a giant chunk out of it. Her ankle was three times as big as it's normal size and Mamoru suspected that it was either fractured or broken. Her senshi fuku was torn and ripped in so many places that Mamoru really couldn't tell the extent of her injuries due to the blood and ruin. He made his way into the adjoining bathroom to pull out the necessary first-aid accessories needed to bandage up his moon hime. He was forced to strip her fuku from her body to get the full extent of her side wound. 

Even covered in blood, gore, and looking like she had gone through a human sized paper shredder, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her body was perfect, honed to perfection through endless hours of training. Her face had lost most of the baby fat of her youth, her neck slender and swan-like, her breasts were full and pert, perfect for his hands to cup and his mouth to suckle, her waist was trim and slim, her stomach sported a womanly six-pack, her hips were wider than her waist; but not overly large, legs that went on for what seemed to be miles even though she was so short. Mamoru almost couldn't take his eyes off his woman until she shifted slightly, moaning quietly in pain as her side was irritated. Her eyelids fluttered but Mamoru shushed her and lulled her back to sleep. He knew she would do better if he gave her something to make her sleep, but he had nothing to give her so he proceeded to clean her side anyway.

Usagi shot straight up in the air as a burning sensation erupted in her side. Her scream was cut off by a pair of lips capturing her's in a passion filled kiss. She began to kiss back until the pain increased slightly. She tore her lips from Mamoru's as she screamed aloud. Her side felt like it was on fire. What ever was causing that pain needed to stop, and it needed to stop that instant. She looked down to see her side and noticed Mamoru's hands holding a needle and thread…that was currently being woven through her skin. Usagi began to protest until Mamoru shushed her again with a kiss. 

"Usako, my love, you need to be stitched up or it won't heal right. Now quit squirming around and let me sew up your side."

"I won't forget this Mamoru. You know I hate needles. Why couldn't you just drug me? Then it would be painless!"

"We don't have the time. We need to get patched up and meet the others in just a short while. Now shut up and let me finish."

Usagi sat quietly, occasionally wincing in pain, and waited for Mamoru to be done. She proceeded to dress in a plain shirt and pair of sweats that she had left in the dresser in their room. Mamoru untransformed back from Tuxedo Kamen. The two of them made their way downstairs to the family room where they noticed that the outers, starlights, Princess Kakyu, and the former inners were waiting on them. Mamoru helped Usagi into a chair near the doorway to the room and then he sat at her feet; the two prepared to speak.

"Well, this turn of events has greatly effected our battle strategy. These men can't be fought the same way we have fought our former enemies. They fight differently and more brutally than anyone we have fought before. We will needed to come up with a new game plan, preferably one that actually works."

Mamoru gave everyone a look that spoke volumes.

Usagi turned to Mina, Ami, and the finally awake Lita. Lita was able to sit up on her own, but she looked as though she had been hit by a car and then had the car back up a couple of times just to make sure the job was done. Usagi studied their faces. 'Being an empath sometimes comes in handy,' Usagi thought. She could tell that the three of them were severely depressed and anxious. There was remorse and regret in their auras, along with indignant anger and a gentle happiness that was almost entirely swallowed up by a bout of sadness so profound that Usagi found herself feeling somewhat melancholy. 

"I want to know what happened to you three. Why did you betray me? Why have you returned? Why did you take that hit for me Lita? What the hell is going on here?"

The three of them looked at each other and then Lita began to speak. 

"Usagi…I don't know exactly what happened to us. All I know is that I was not in control of myself when we left you on that planet. I could see what was happening, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Later, when Rei spoke of harming the innocents here in Japan, I was finally able to regain control of myself, but by then it was too late. All I can do is apologize to you and promise you my loyalty once again. I hope you can accept my apology and allegiance. I don't know what I will do with myself if you deny me."

Usagi measured them once more. The other two girls held similar facial expressions and feelings in their auras. They were sincere in their feelings and she could detect no lies from Lita. She had missed them desperately, but they wouldn't be reinstated so easily. 

"I accept your apology, and I also accept your allegiance on some terms. You will be reinstated, but not at full power. You will be paired with an outer or starlight and you will train with them if you wish to regain full use of your powers. I will not be so quick to trust you anymore. You will have to build up my trust once again. If you betray me again…let's just say that it would be in your best interest not to betray me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Usagi," the three responded. 

With their confirmation to understanding, Usagi stood up and called forth her scepter. She raised it above her head and called out to the powers of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. The three balls of power flew from the scepter and entered their senshi, restoring the girls to their birthright. Lita sprang as fast as she could manage from her seat and flung her arms around Usagi, crushing the girl to her in a giant bear hug. Lita was followed by the other two girls, and suddenly the four of them were crying and hugging like long lost sisters. After several long moments they pulled apart and Usagi returned to her chair, while the other three girls returned to their respective seats. 

"Ok, what to do about Rei. She is not the senshi I remember her to be. What could have happened to cause this change?"

"I think we may be able to answer your question."

Everyone jumped in surprise at the foreign voice and turned to the front door. There, standing in the open doorway, was a group of people no one recognized. The short one in the front stepped forward and began to speak. 

"Sorry to intrude on your little pow wow here, but we think you might need our help. I'm…"

Ok, well ladies and gents that's it for now! Remember the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update! WOO HOO! Who is in the doorway? What are Rei's plans? Who will the inners train with? All questions answered in the next chapter! Ja ne for now! 


	16. Introductions and reassurances

1Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or anything associated with it.

Wow...it's been a while since I updated this story hasn't it? Big SORRY to all of my reviewers! (ESPECIALLY MEGAN...I have no excuse, just that I have had a lot of things going on in my life and writing had to take a back seat.) I can't believe how long it has been! There's been so much shit going on in my life that I didn't realize it had been months since my last update! I shall strive to keep that from happening again! Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, (You know who you are), and I hope that you guys will continue to review in the future. After the incident, your reviews are the only things keeping me writing. So PLEASE review and I hope you enjoy this much anticipated chapter!

WARNING: THERE IS LEMON CONTENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH, MATURE ENOUGH, OR JUST DON'T LIKE LEMONS, THEN SKIP THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER. The lemon is labeled to let you know when it starts and ends. I am not responsible if you are scared for life because you read it. Please enjoy.

NOW ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!!

Last time:

_Everyone jumped in surprise at the foreign voice and turned to the front door. There, standing in the open doorway, was a group of people no one recognized. The short one in the front stepped forward and began to speak. _

"_Sorry to intrude on your little pow wow here, but we think you might need our help. I'm…" _

"...Edward Elric, and the messed up group of people behind me are starting to get on my last nerve!"

"Brother! That's no way to talk about our friends. I apologize for the rudeness of my brother. I am Alphonse Elric. Ok, everyone, let's come in slowly and introduce yourselves as you enter."

Ed and Al entered the outers' home and moved off to the side, watching as the sailor senshi stood with their eyes the size of dinner plates, and their mouths hanging open in astonishment and puzzlement. A young man and woman stepped forward and bowed in the traditional japanese fashion.

"Konnichiwa! My name is Kagome, and I am pleased to meet you!"

"Name's Inuyasha...remember it."

As Kagome gave Inuyasha a disapproving look, the two stepped over next to Ed and Al as they all waited for the next few people to step forward. Another small group of young adults stepped forward and began their run of introductions.

"Yusuke Urameshi, this is Kazuma Kuwabara. The shrimp in black is Hiei, and red over there is Kurama."

"Gees Urameshi! I can introduce myself thank you. I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Idiot. Shut the hell up and move aside so that the people behind us can do their introductions and we can all move this little meeting along." Hiei rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's indignant sputterings.

"There is no need to get angry with Kuwabara, Hiei, you know how he gets around new people." Kurama tried to smooth out the situation.

"Hn."

Yusuke ushered his group off to stand near Kagome, Inuyasha and the Elric brothers. Hiei retained his customary blank look as Kurama and Yusuke studied the senshi before them. Kuwabara was too busy thinking of his sweet Yukina and what she must have been doing at that moment.

"Well, I guess that leaves us last. I'm Trunks Briefs. This is Goten, Gohan, and Goku. And the man behind them is my father, Vegeta."

Finally, everyone having been introduced, the new groups waited for the senshi to digest what had been said and implied. Usagi wasn't sure how she was supposed to handle the situation at hand. First off, there was the subject of Rei being M.I.A.. Second, there was the issue of the new, more powerful enemy. Now, there was a weird, rag-tag group of people just waltzing into her home and telling her she would need their help to defeat the new evil approaching? What the hell was next, Queen Beryl coming back from the dead, apologizing for all the shit she had caused, and inviting Usagi for tea? Usagi wasn't sure she would be all that surprised if it did happen. She turned to the senshi surrounding her and almost laughed at the expressions that littered their faces. The inners were ogling the newest occupants of the room like a bunch of fish out of water; the outers looked as surprised as they ever could look; and Mamoru was looking quite humorous with the confusion that reigned over his expression.

"Excuse my saying this, but who the hell are all of you, and why are you in my living room exactly?"

Usagi's words seemed to jolt the senshi from their stupor and the visitors looked at Usagi as though she were the oddest thing they had ever seen.

"Onna, we are here to help your pathetic team obliterate the evil that is threatening all of our worlds. Shut up and get on with this," Vegeta promtly turned his back on everyone as soon as he was done speaking.

"Haha, what Vegeta means to say is that we are here to help you defeat the evil that is attacking all of our worlds. The source of this evil power seems to come from here, wherever here happens to be."

Gohan's words led most of the visitors to nod in agreement, as everyone ignored Vegeta's protests to the statement.

Usagi had a bad feeling about this situation occuring simultaneously as Rei was missing. The was a sneaky suspicion in the back of her mind that Rei was going to play an major part in the coming confrontations. A sinking feeling filled her body as she thought of having to fight her best friend, and fellow senshi. Now was not the time to be worried about something that might not even be true.

"How exactly did you all come to be here, in this house, time, and dimension?"

Ed turned in her direction to address the question first.

"We were gathered together by a mysterious woman in a long white dress, silver hair, and a crescent moon on her forehead. She came to us all and proclaimed that the universe had need of our special talents. She even told us that if we were to jump dimensions by ourselves, our special powers would not be able to work, she would make sure that we could still perform our duties even in another dimension. She assured us that if we all came together to help the child of the moon and her warriors, then this evil would be defeated. Of course, we have no idea how to find, fight, or defeat the enemy at hand."

Everyone looked pensive for several seconds until Usagi stepped forward. Her expression made the scouts uneasy, knowing that Usagi never looked as pensive as she did now unless there was desperate trouble. The others in the room also realized that this expression, and the feeling of depression that went along with it were not common with this beautiful woman. They all watched with anticipation as Usagi made her way to the front of the group, forcing every eye to turn her way and focus on what she was about to impart. She took a deep, cleansing breath, and began.

"For those of you who are from dimensions other than this one, you should know something about the recent past with us. There is something I haven't even told you senshi, something I probably should have imparted before this time. I shall start at the beginning though. We have recently defeated a being named Chaos. It was the single most difficult battle we have ever faced. Everyone of the senshi standing over there was dead, leaving only me, my future daughter, and her quartet of guardians. Sailor Galaxia, under the influence of Chaos, defeated and killed every single one of them, right in front of my eyes. When it came down to the line, I was forced to throw myself, and the silver imperium crystal which is the source of my power, into the galaxy caldron. The galaxy caldron is the source of all things in this universe; giving birth to every planet and star. My choice was to either destroy the caldron, and subsequently this entire universe eventually, or sacrifice myself in an attempt to purify the caldron of all evil including Chaos. The result was only the temporary purification of the caldron. The guardian of the caldron brought everyone back to life, and even spared my life, enabling us all to be here before you now. Yet, she gave me a stern warning, the purification was only temporary. Chaos could and would eventually be reborn. The time period before such a situation was not known to her, but it could have been millennia before we would see Chaos again, it could be 5 minutes."

Usagi took a moment to look every single person directly in the eyes, making sure they understood the gravity of this next statement.

"I have a terrible feeling about this upcoming confrontation; a feeling that Chaos has indeed been reborn, and is responsible for the evil that is threatening the entire existence of all dimensions. I also do not like the fact that Sailor Mars, a respected and integral part of the inner senshi, would attempt to lead a mutiny among us. How she did this is also disturbing. The fact that she is missing is enough to concern me, but when you add the other facts into the mix...I don't want to believe this, nor jump the gun so to speak. Yet, Rei may be a traitor to the moon kingdom, and in respect, the entire universe."

Usagi feel silent for a few long moments as she let her speech sink into everyone's minds. The details of their final battle had never been disclosed to the senshi. When they had met up with Usagi once again, inside the caldron their memories had been intact. But, at some point on the way home, their memories of the battles with Galaxia had been erased, or semi-erased. None of them knew exactly what had happened, and the knowledge of it sent them all reeling with the truth. The thought on all of the senshis' minds was 'We died? Usagi had to fight alone with the burden of our deaths weighing her down?'

The group of newbies were impressed, some grudgingly so coughvegeta/hieicough, but they were all in mental agreement that a situation like that would take someone of incredible courage and power to procure a victory from. The thought of something like chaos being responsible for the malady, starvation, and pandemonium that had reigned supreme in their dimensions for so long, made everyone sick. To consider that the Toguro brothers, Naraku, the homoculi and Dante, and things like Frieza and Buu had been the minions, UNDERLINGS, to someone like Chaos made all of them more aware of exactly what they were up against. Although they had all defeated these beings, it had taken all of their strength, and these beings had been merely henchmen. The impact of what they could possibly be up against was staring them in the face, and it was a truly scary thought.

When she was satisfied that everyone had grasped the situation correctly, she decided it was time to find arrangements for their guests. There had been enough serious talk to last her several days, and she wanted some time with Mamo-chan before they had to face this almost impossible obstacle. Usagi once again stepped forward.

"Ok, I think we have had enough serious talk to one night. Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru...would you three lead all of our guests, the inners included, to rooms where they may stay until we have solved this problem?"

"Of course Usagi."

The trio herded everyone out of the room and to the staircase that would lead to bedrooms that they could use. There was a long hallway at the top of the second flight of steps. Goku and his sons stayed in the first room on the left, with Vegeta and his son in the room right next to them. Yusuke and Kuwabara took over the first room on the right. Hiei and Kurama occupied the room next to them. Ed and Alphonse Elric were in the room next to Vegeta and Trunks. Finally, Kagome, insisting that it was fine that she and Inuyasha stay in the same room, and Inuyasha took the room next to Hiei and Kurama. The last room, at the very end of the hall was given to the inner senshi. With the room assignments done, and the ok from their hime to retire for the night, the outers made their way to their own rooms. The threat of Chaos made it difficult for anyone to get any sleep, but they all did their best to rest.

Usagi and Mamoru stood for a moment, watching all of the others leave the room. As soon as the group of foreigners and senshi started up the stairs, Usagi and Mamoru made their way towards their own room. Mamoru closed the door after them and turned the bolt on the lock.

Usagi walked into their large closet and proceeded to shed her clothing. When she reached for the light pink nightie she normally slept in, a large hand stilled her movements.

"Usako...I need you."

Usagi turned around, completely oblivious to her nakedness, and looked into the eyes of her beloved. There was a strange look in his beautiful eyes that she recognized as agonizing guilt. She knew that her speech from earlier had brought these emotions on, but there was nothing she could do except to comfort him to the best of her abilities.

"Usako...I never knew. How could I have left you with such a serious situation before you?"

"Oh Mamo-chan, you didn't have a choice. I know that you wouldn't have left me of your own volition. Galaxia caught you at a weak moment, and she took you from me. You are not at fault for her actions."

"But I promised you that I would always protect you, and I failed. I'll never forgive myself."

"You did not fail me Mamo-chan. It was your spirit that kept me going, even though you couldn't be with me physically, you were there with me spiritually. I love you; I always have, and I always will."

LEMON WARNING

Mamoru reached out and crushed Usagi's naked body to his own. He felt as though he had woken in a nightmare of sorts. His greatest fear had always been that he wouldn't be strong enough to protect the one person that meant the universe to him, and now that fear had become a reality. The knowledge that he had failed her so completely left him at a loss. How could she continue to trust him and respect him when he had failed her in such a way? He wasn't sure, but the thought of never being with her made him so agitated that he needed to reassure himself that she still wanted him; flaws and all.

Usagi could only tighten her hold on the man she loved and help him deal with his feelings of inadequacy. The two of them held tightly to each other for several moments. The act of touching helping to reaffirm the "forgiveness" each needed to feel. Yet, the act of just touching was not enough. Mamoru's arms went from crushingly tight, to loose and grasping along Usagi's back. Usagi shivered sensually as those strong hands which made her feel so safe, proceeded to make her feel entirely womanly as they dropped to clutch at her derriere. A sudden shift had her lifted up against an obviously aroused Mamoru, and she clutched him tightly with both legs wrapped around his waist. The action of her legs brought his manhood into stark contact with her core. Even through his boxers and pants, Usagi could feel how much he needed this.

He carried her to their bed and sat her on the edge. This was his night to worship his own personal moon goddess. He studied her flushed features for several moments. Her hair was down from the traditional odangos; trailing down to gently brush against the floor. He could see her breasts through the curtain of hair; noticed as the nipples peaked under his scrutiny. He longed to take each into his mouth, but there would be time enough for that in a little bit. Her tiny waist gave way to well rounded hips and mile long legs. She sat with her legs together, keeping him from being able to observe that part of her that he desired to possess. Her skin was creamy and soft looking; inviting him to run his hands all along her body. He made eye contact and couldn't look away. Her beautiful cerulean eyes were looking at him with such a wealth of love that he wondered what he had done in life to deserve such a miracle of a woman. Tonight at least he wouldn't fail her.

His hands moved of their own volition; reaching up to cup her magnificent breasts. His thumbs brushed over her sensitive nipples, and her back arched into his ministrations. The wanton look she had adopted made his body burn for the offering before him. He would worship at this temple of life for the rest of his existence. He leaned over her, pushing her lithe body into the mattress beneath them. His hands trailed down her body to cup her hips as his lips made a journey from her neck to her ear. He suckled the lobe as his hands cupped her generous ass. She whimpered as his lips trailed down her neck, past her collarbone, and down the valley between her breasts. Her gasp of pleasure sent tingles down his spine as he latched onto her right nipple. The moan she let out when he began to suckle her caused his cock to throb in anticipation. He was so caught up in the moans and gasps she was eliciting that he never felt her hand until she reached under the edge of his pants and boxers and was suddenly gripping his length in a loose hold. Usagi seemed to have a different idea about how this night was going to go. It was his turn to gasp and moan as she proceeded to work him out of his pants and undergarments. When he was bare for her perusal, she began her worship of his body.

No part of him was safe from her questing fingers, lips, and tongue. He was slowly dying a very enjoyable death as her lips trailed down his neck, lingering lightly on his pulse point before coasting south toward his own nipples. She laved one and then the other, soaking up his moans as heat flooded her own lower body. She trailed her tongue down his delightfully defined abs; down to the defined 'v' of muscle right above his straining erection. She chose to bypass his noticeably male part right next to her face, and decided to torture him a little while longer. She knew he wouldn't be able to last too much longer, but she planned to let this draw out as long as it could. Once she was satisfied with her handy work in getting Mamoru into the hottest, most bothered state he had ever been in, she finally fulfilled his wish. Her tongue began at the base, and worked its way up toward the tip. She tongued the ridge surrounding the most sensitive part of his erection before she drew him into her warm, wet mouth. Her lips closed around him and she began a gentle suction; earning her a loud moan and a sharp thrust upward that she wasn't prepared for. Her hands moved to hold his legs down as she strengthened the suction. Her tongue was flickering all around his swollen flesh until she concentrated on one single spot...the slit at the very tip. The first brush of her soft tongue had him whimpering; the second brush brought a tightening of his hands in the sheets; the third brush had his back arching off the bed in a desperate plea for mercy. Usagi released one of her hands to fondle his sack. Squeezing gently, she rolled it around in her hand as she suddenly downed his entire length in one swoop. The tightening of his sack was the only warning she had before he arched wildly, warmth spilling down her throat and his scream of pleasure sending an echoing wealth of warmth flooding her womanhood. He lay boneless for several seconds before he tipped his head up to look at her. The watery smile and the overwhelming look of love in his eyes told her that all would fine in their lives. He may still blame himself for what happened somewhat, but he understood that it wasn't entirely his fault, and it wasn't because he was weak.

The look of love was swiftly replaced with such a look of hunger that Usagi was slightly taken aback for a moment. That moment was all it took for Mamoru to retake the lead from her. He had her on her back faster than she had ever been flipped in her life. She expected him to press his advantage immediately, but he seemed content to linger for a few moments to just lay cradled in her arms. The kisses started as small, chaste little pecks along her graceful neck. Chaste soon turned into passionate once more as he encountered her ample breasts. His attentions soon had her more than ready for his entry, but he held back. His hand moved downward to "investigate" her readiness. When he encountered her wetness, proving she was more than ready for him, his control suddenly snapped. He levered his body above her own and connected their bodies with such force that it drove the bed into the wall. Usagi mewled as he quickly set a pace to quickly bring them both to climax. All she could do was cling to him, her nails digging into his back, dragging down, leaving long score marks of red along his muscles. She thought she was going to go insane until he shifted slightly and began to hit that one spot that made stars burst behind her eyes. It took all of her will power not to start screaming as she felt the coil of climax tightening inside her body. Mamoru was straining above her striving to bring the two ever closer to the precipice of pleasure. Her prayers were answered as she whispered in his ear that she loved him. He reached down between their two bodies and fondled the sensitive bud nestled in her folds. Having been neglected until this time, the touch of his fingers sent explosions of pleasure shooting through her petite body. The climax was surprising, muscles twitching all through her body; her screams of pleasure were not so surprising.

The milking sensations of her muscles around his manhood sent Mamoru rocketing into another mind blowing climax. It was all he could do not to succumb to unconsciousness as he body wrung every drop of seed from his body. The pleasure he had just experienced had no equal throughout the entire world except for in her arms.

Usagi could feel sleep dragging at her mind and decided that the two of them could continue their fun after a couple hours of sleep. Mamoru seemed to have the same idea as he rolled over, still joined to her, and situated her on top of him; cradled in his strong arms. Their whispered words of love followed the two into their dream land, brining smiles to each face even in slumber.

END OF LEMON

There were collective sighs from all other residents within the outer senshis' home. There was nothing quite so uncomfortable as the sounds of other people mating around you. Especially people you don't know, or people you know really well. Now that the hime and her prince were slumbering, everyone else could as well. Though, some would have nightmares for weeks to come. -

Ok, that's it for now. The next chapter will consist of the next offensive from Rei, Queen of Chaos, and the mechanics of our new, and enlarged, group of people. Look for four more people to join soon. Wonder if you guys can guess who that might be?! Haha, I'm not telling. I promise I won't take forever to get the next chapter out. I've finally got some shit out of the way and I am now back into the writing swing of things. Again, apologies especially to Megan, you know who you are, I promise to update sooner, way sooner. I also have the next chapter of Never Judge a Book by It's Cover almost done, so look for that one coming up soon as well. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are great, please leave me a review to tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas you think I should look into. I'm always welcome to new ideas and insights. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and I'm sorry if some people of are a little out of character...it's going to happen. Especially with the minions and possibly Vegeta.


End file.
